PERFECT LIFE
by uchiruno
Summary: Canon fic for CHALLENGE : 3PROMPTS AFTER THE WAR #3PATWSasuSaku family, rookie 9, smile / Merayakan delapan tahun pernikahan mereka di malam natal, ditemani teman-teman dan sekaligus kejutan kecil untuk Sarada di hari natal yang hampir tiba / "Kejutan untuk Mama dan Papa!" / "Kalian berdua begitu mirip. Dia anakmu, Teme. Bagaimana menurutmu?" / "Apa kau bahagia Sasuke-kun?"


" Sa-sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua gelap.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan tiap volume oksigen yang dapat kuikat mengalir di saluran napasku. Tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga. Kini aku sedang menyandarkan tubuhku lemas di atas bangku rumah sakit besar di Konoha. Napasku masih tersenggal karena berlari sekuat tenaga begitu mendengar kabar itu. Kabar yang membuat jantungku berdegub kencang. Dia –orang yang berarti bagiku tengah merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di bagian perutnya. Inikah saatnya?

Bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Memang ini suasana yang akan menyapa setiap orang yang berada di tempat seperti ini –rumah sakit. Aku mengelus pelan dada bidangku. Mencoba mengingat kejadian barusan tadi.

"_Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Cepat kembali ke rumahmu!" orang yang serampangan itu –Naruto –berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil mendobrak pintu ruang kerjaku sore tadi. Aku hanya mendecih pelan sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kudengar Sakura akan melahirkan! Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai para warga desa yang di sekitar situ mendengarnya!" _

Tanpa kata, aku langsung meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang harus kukerjakan hari ini dan langsung berlari menuju rumahku saat itu juga. Tak ada siapapun yang kudapatkan di sana, aku langsung berlari keluar dan seorang nenek penjual roti di seberang rumah kami memberi tahuku kalau Sakura dibawa oleh seorang shinobi dengan rambut hitam diikat tinggi dengan lambang clan Nara di lengan kanannya.

_Shikamaru_ –itu yang langsung muncul dalam benakku. Aku lanjut berlari dan beginilah akhirnya, duduk lemas di atas kursi tunggu. Aku terlambat bertemu dengannya, dengan Sakura. Satu teriakan yang membuatku sedikit cemas, saat ia meneriakkan namaku dari dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu berada di sisi kananku, tertutup dengan sangat rapat.

Sebentar. Apa ini? Aku, seorang Uchiha berumur 20 tahun akan menjadi seorang ayah? Be-benarkah itu? Ayah?

Rasanya aku makin bisa merasakan desiran darah di setiap inci pembuluh darahku. Aku membuka mataku, menatap langit-langit lalu memejamkannya lagi. Rasanya aku kembali –kembali memutar segala memori kehidupan yang sudah aku alami. Aku merasakan sesuatu melesak dari dalam hatiku.

Sesak.

Aku merasa sangat sesak saat ini. Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Jariku tak bisa berhenti bergerak di atas pangkuanku.

Sial! Aku begitu khawatir.

Mataku kembali terbuka, menatap betapa sepinya lorong rumah sakit saat ini. Namun tak lama bisa kudengar derap kaki mulai menggema. Satu… dua… tiga…empat…

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

Aku menoleh.

Dapat kulihat raut wajah khawatir Naruto dan Ino, di belakang mereka Hinata dan Sai menyusul. Hinata perlu berjalan pelan-pelan karena tubuhnya yang masih kurang sehat pasca melahirkan putranya yang memiliki paras sama persis dengan sahabat bodohku itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Eh? Keadaannya? Sakura? Bahkan aku sampai terlambat.

"Entahlah." Aku menggeleng. "Ia sudah dibawa ke dalam saat aku sampai di sini," ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Dapat kulihat ia berjalan ke arahku kemudian duduk di samping kananku. Sebuah tepukan pelan kuterima di bahu kananku.

"Tenang saja, Teme! Sakura_-chan_ akan baik-baik saja. Ia wanita yang kuat, kau tahu 'kan?" Sebuah kalimat penghibur meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Ia tahu aku sedang khawatir saat ini.

"Ah kenapa aku meninggalkannya!? Padahal aku baru saja dari sana, sudah kubilang ia terlihat pucat namun ia selalu saja berusaha terlihat tegar!" Kini Ino yang bersuara.

"Sudah Ino_-chan_, lebih baik kita doakan Sakura_-chan_ saja ya supaya baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Sakura_-chan_ bisa," ucap Hinata kali ini.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Pikiranku kalut. Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memanggilku itu seolah terus berputar dalam benakku. Dia membutuhkanku saat ini, benar 'kan?

"Sasuke, sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menghibur banyak. Tapi… ya, aku memang mengalami ketegangan _ultimate_ seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Bersabarlah," kata Naruto lagi-lagi mencoba menghiburku.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah dehaman membuatku yang sempat tertunduk mengangkat kepala. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino melihat Shikamaru datang entah dari mana.

"Sasuke, kau ini…"

"Hn?"

Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di seberangku. Ia menatapku lekat lalu membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, aku tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan?" Tanpa kuminta, Naruto sudah bertanya lebih dahulu.

Shikamaru nampak mengambil napas sebelumnya dan mencoba menceritakan, "Aku sedang lewat di dekat distrik keluarga Uchiha. Lalu seorang perempuan tua berlari ke arahku. Ia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke rumah Sasuke. Di sana aku mendengar Sakura merintih menahan sakit. Aku dan perempuan tua itu langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura tengah terduduk di lantai dan bersender pada tembok. Ia menggunakan mantel dan sepatunya, sepertinya ia memang mau pergi. Begitu melihatku ia langsung memintaku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan ketika sampai di sini Shizune_-san_ dan Tsunade-sama langsung membawanya ke dalam," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Aaa…lalu kau habis dari mana?" tanya Ino.

"Merokok sebentar di luar. Begini-gini aku tegang juga membawa wanita yang hampir melahirkan." Shikamaru menghela napas.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku. Untung ada Shikamaru. Aku merasa bodoh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, padahal tadi pagi ia sudah bermanja ria, merengek minta ditemani. Namun aku tahu sikapnya itu selalu seperti itu, maka aku bersikeras meninggalkannya.

"Untung kau tidak sedang dalam misi, Teme!"

BRAK

Pintu yang sudah hampir dua jam 2 jam tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar. Kami semua membatu begitu melihat Shizune berlari keluar sambil mendorong sesuatu. Tubuhku kaku terlebih saat mendengar tangisan bayi menggelegar di sepanjang lorong.

"_Te-teme_…"

Aku tak mampu mejawab. Pandanganku kosong, tubuhku sangat kaku.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi dan dapat kami lihat dua orang gadis berpakaian serba putih keluar sambil membawa kain-kain penuh dengan darah. Aku yang terbiasa melihat darah tidak pernah setakut ini melihat cairan merah itu. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tak hanya aku, semua yang ada bersamaku ikut terpaku melihat gerak-gerik gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ha-hana_-san_!" Ino menarik tangan salah satu gadis itu. "Sakura_-chan_, bagaimana Sakura_-chan_?"

Aku terpancing pada pembicaraan itu dan fokus pada mereka. Namun tak ada jawaban yang kudengar. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh, membuat kami semua semakin kaku.

Kulihat sepasang mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata mulai merembes keluar.

Sebentar.

Apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru memanggil.

Kini pandanganku tertuju pada sosok mantan Hogake kelima yang terlihat penuh peluh itu. Ia terlihat tenang meski tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kepadaku, suara dentuman sepatunya menggema membuat semua tampak makin tegang.

"Masuklah," titahnya sambil melihatku penuh arti, kemudian dapat kurasakan tepukkan pelan di dada kiriku.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun langsung melangkah, hendak memasuki ruangan itu.

Bau anyir darah langsung tercium. Di sana aku dapat melihat Sakura tengah terbaring lemas sambil memejamkan matanya. Jantungku semakin terpacu.

"Sak…"

"…Sasuke_-kun_?"

Aku terhenyak. Sebuah hembusan napas lega keluar dari hidungku. Ia memanggilku.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" panggilnya lagi.

Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya terbuka menatapku dengan sayu. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Selamat ya, Sasu_-kun_." Sakura berucap pelan. Tangannya meraih tanganku dan mengusapnya pelan.

Lidahku terasa masih sangat kaku. Tak pernah aku melihatnya selemah ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa matanya sampai nampak sesayu itu menatapku?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kalimat pertama yang muncul dari bibirku.

Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan kelegaan yang sangat besar.

"Maaf," ucapku begitu saja. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Kesalahan yang aku sendiri ragu ini sebuah kesalahan atau tidak. "Maaf aku tidak ada saat kau memanggilku," ucapku lagi.

Ia nampak terdiam sejenak lalu menatapku jahil seperti biasanya. "Sungguh kau berpikir begitu?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Tak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat?"

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Rasanya aku seperti baru saja mengalami shock karena Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan heboh. Sakura…aku hanya dapat meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil. Tangannya masih mengusap tangan kananku dan sesekali menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke_-kun_, boleh?" tanyanya.

Tanpa jawabanku ia langsung menarikku semakin mendekat padanya. Tiba-tiba ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan menarikku lagi. Dapat kurasakan hembuan napasnya yang hangat. Sakura memejamkan matanya kemudian mengecupku dengan sangat lembut.

Hangat.

Itu yang selalu kurasakan setiap kami bersatu. Aku pun turut memejamkan mata, mencoba menghayati rasa yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Ia semakin menarikku, membuatku menjadi bertumpu dengan sikuku agar tidak menibannya. Sesekali kulumat bibir tipisnya dan dapat kurasakan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sempat terdiam menerima ciumannya yang terasa lebih agresif dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sakura mengedurkan tarikkannya dan menyudahi ciuman kami. Jarak pun tercipta di antara kami berdua, namun kening dan ujung hidung kami masih beradu. Sepasang mata hijau mudanya terbuka dan menatapku begitu dalam.

"Aku sangat ingin kau ada di sisiku, aku sangat takut." Sakura berucap lirih.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. "Aku sangat ingin kau memegang tanganku erat tadi, aku ingin kau berbisik di telingaku, meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dapat kurasakan kekecewaan hatinya. Aku pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain kembali menciumnya dan ia pun membalas ciumanku seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba dapat kudengar seseorang membuka pintu. Aku pun mengambil jarak dari Sakura dan menatap bingung ke arah pintu. Tak lama kulihat Tsunade-sama datang membawa sesuatu dalam dekapannya. Di belakangnya ada Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai mengekori. Wajah mereka berbinar seperti habis melihat hujan meteor.

"Tsunade-sama," ucap Sakura pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia juga nampak berbinar. Sungguh aku tak mengerti sampai akhirnya wanita mantan _Hokage_ kelima itu mendekat ke arahku dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Uchiha," ucapnya menyebut nama keluargaku. "Selamat ya, kau memiliki putri yang sangat manis," katanya lagi.

Aku terpaku. Putri?

"Tsunade-sama, boleh aku melihatnya?" Suara Sakura terdengar memohon. Ia menatap penuh harap seperti seorang anak kecil yang hendak meminta es krim pada ibunya.

Dapat kulihat teman-teman yang lain turut mendekat. Ino dan Hinata menautkan jari mereka di depan dada. Entah mengapa atmosfer di sekeliling kami langsung berubah. Mataku bergerak cepat melihat setiap pergerakan siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ini."

Tsunade nampak memberikan buntalan putih yang tebal kepada Sakura dan kemudian istriku itu menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak lama kulihat senyum puas mengembang di wajah Tsunade dan Sakura. Air mata tiba-tiba sudah mengumpul di mata hijau cerahnya yang sangat kusukai itu. Ia kemudian menatapku haru.

"Sasuke_-kun_…Sasuke_-kun_…li-lihat," ajaknya. Ia menarik tanganku dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu dari balik buntalan putih itu.

Mata hitam kelamku menangkap sesosok manusia kecil yang masih kemerahan memejamkan matanya. Tubuh mungil itu terbungkus oleh kain putih itu sehingga menyerupai buntalan. Kulitnya masih sedikit mengkerut dan dapat kulihat rambut-rambut tipis berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Tangan kecilnya menyembul keluar dari dalam balutan dan mengepal dengan erat. Aku tertegun.

"Sasuke_-kun_, putri kita…" Sakura berucap dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, meneliti sosok mungil itu. Entah mengapa tanganku tergerak untuk menyentuhnya. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku mengusap pipi gembulnya yang sangat halus dan juga aku memegang tangannya yang terkepal rapat. Kecil. Tangannya sangat kecil.

Aku tak pernah melihat malaikat seumur hidupku, tapi aku bisa mendefinisikan sosok di hadapanku ini adalah seorang malaikat kecil. Rasa-rasa asing masuk ke dalam hatiku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Rasanya hatiku tergetar dan tak kuasa senyuman mau tak mau terlukis di wajahku.

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil bergabung denganku mengusap pipi sosok mungil ini. Sesekali Sakura juga menyentuh tanganku dan melihat ke arahku penuh damba. Ia nampak sangat bahagia dan aku… aku pun juga merasa bahagia.

"Uchiha, selamat kau sudah menjadi ayah sekarang. Tanggung jawabmu semakin besar, ingat…jadilah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, ya! Kau seorang suami dan ayah sekarang." Tsunade berucap padaku dengan tegas kemudian tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

Naruto nampak berjalan mendekat diikuti dengan beberapa teman yang lainnya.

"Putri? Anakmu perempuan, Teme! Dia pasti bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk putraku, Boruto!" Naruto berucap riang seperti biasanya.

"Naruto_-kun_ bicara apa, mereka masih sangat kecil!" ucap Hinata menanggapi.

"Hahahaha kau ini bicara apa Naruto!" Sakura ikut menimpali.

Aku tak begitu menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka. Aku terkunci di dalam alamku sendiri. Mataku hanya tertuju pada sosok mungil ini. Ayah? Aku seorang ayah? Ayah dari anak ini? Benarkah? Aku seorang ayah?

Tanganku tak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia nampak terusik dengan sentuhanku. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak tak menentu dan Sakura nampak mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Shikamaru terima kasih banyak ya, untung kau ada," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali lebih berhati-hati, Sakura. Aku juga bisa ada karena perempuan tua yang tinggal di dekat rumahmu itu, kebetulan saja aku sedang lewat."

"Baka! Sudah kubilang kondisimu itu aneh sejak pagi, Sakura! Hyuh… _Kami-sama_…untung kau tidak apa-apa!" ucap Ino cemas.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Sakura memanggilku.

"Hn?"

"Kau… apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya pelan. Aku pun langsung menatapnya.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_ bahagia?" tanyanya ulang.

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kini hatiku sedang tak karuan, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa yang sesungguhnya kurasakan.

Sakura kembali menyentuh tanganku dan ia menekan pelan hidung mungil putri kami. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengulanginya lagi. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura yang nampak begitu bahagia.

Aku pun mengusap pelan kening bayiku ini. Dahinya lebar seperti Sakura. Aku pun merasa geli sendiri memikirkannya. Sebenarnya inikah rasanya memiliki anak? Anak…ayah…aku belum terlalu mengerti tentang hal ini.

Rambutnya hitam sama seperti milikku dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Keturunan kami memang sangat kental. Pernikahanku adalah pernikahan pertama di dalam Uchiha dimana pihak wanita berada dari luar keluarga Uchiha. Pernikahan saudara sudah sangat biasa agar menjaga garis keterunan keluarga kami.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke_-kun_, dia masih sangat sensitif!" ucap Sakura posesif. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang kulakukan.

Tiba-tiba saat aku sedang asik mengusap dahinya dengan ibu jariku, raut wajah sosok malaikat kecilku itu berubah. Dahinya mengerut dan tangannya yang terkepal itu juga bergerak gusar. Aku sontak langsung menarik tanganku darinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku takut berbuat salah.

Perlahan-lahan namun dengan pasti dapat kulihat sepasang matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar lampu ruangan. Ia nampaknya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"Sa-sasu…"

Aku pun terpana. Sepasang manik hitam legam seperti milikku dengan bulatan yang besar menatapku polos. Tubuhku kaku, lidahku terasa kelu dan pandanganku seakan terkunci padanya. Ia membuatku jatuh cinta.

Cinta?

Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak kurasakan, sesuatu yang sangat asing bagiku. Sulit bagiku untuk mengidentifikasikan cinta itu. Namun, kali ini dengan mantap aku dapat berkata aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil ini. Matanya memantulkan gambaran diriku yang sedang menatapnya penuh damba.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke_-kun_, hm?"

Kulihat teman-teman yang lain mulai terpancing dan mendekat, bergabung denganku menatap sosok malaikatku ini dengan damba.

Aku pun terdiam, dan sosok kecilku ini menatap ke segala arah dengan bingung. Ia tak menangis, justru malah terlihat tenang di dalam dekapan ibunya. Naruto yang mendesakku membuatku harus merapat ke arah Sakura secara otomatis.

Tanpa aba-aba aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke sisi wajah Sakura. Aku mengesap wangi khas tubuhnya dan kemudian berbisik tepat di depan telinganya, "_**Arigatou**_, aku bahagia." Dan aku pun mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat di sisi wajahnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Naruto always owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**Rated T/M**

**.**

**Canon (After Story)**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Super long fiction, semoga semua interaksi manis yang dibuat dapat terasa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL FOR **

**CHALLENGE : 3PROMPTS AFTER THE WAR**

**Family, Rookie 9, Smile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERFECT LIFE**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_…"

"Ng…"

Suara gemercik dari selimut tebal berwarna putih yang digunakan terdengar di dalam ruangan berukuran delapan kali tujuh meter dengan pencahayaan yang seadaanya. Matahari belum menunjukkan kegagahannya dengan sempurna, namun hari sudah siap menyambut pagi. Udara dingin pun terasa menusuk kulit dua insan manusia yang tengah saling mendekap di balik selimut tebal itu.

Meskipun mereka saling mendekap –berbagi kehangatan masing-masing, tak dapat dipungkiri dinginnya udara tetap menganggu mereka. Selimut tebal itu pun mereka gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka sampai sebatas leher sang pria dan menyembunyikan sosok wanita yang berbaring nyaman dalam rengkuhan si adam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar. Matanya yang masih terasa perih pun terbuka menatap sosok pria tercintanya masih memejamkan mata dan bernapas tenang di depan wajahnya.

"Ng…"

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil wanita itu. "Kalau sudah bangun kenapa masih terpejam, hm?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat dan tak terlihat niatan sedikit pun untuk membuka matanya.

Suara cicitan burung perlahan terdengar saling bersautan. Hari baru sudah di depan mata dan mereka pun harus siap menyambutnya. Musim dingin mulai menyapa dan hal ini lah yang menyebabkan mengapa udara di dalam kamar pun terasa beberapa kali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Di musim dingin biasanya cahaya matahari di pagi hari tidak seterik seperti di musim lainnya. Pepohonan mulai kehilangan hijaunya dan berganti dengan menyambut gumpalan putih yang akan menemani si ranting yang selalu sama dari waktu ke waktu.

"Sasu–"

"–sebentar lagi, Sakura." Suara pria itu pun akhirnya terdengar.

Sakura –nama wanita itu –tersenyum penuh arti mendengar orang tercintanya akhirnya menjawabnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat meraih wajah Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia pun mengusap wajah Sasuke yang nampak sangat polos saat tertidur. Meski umurnya sudah bertambah dan semakin tua namun Sakura tak dapat mengungkiri bahwa wajah suaminya masih sangat tampan seperti saat dulu.

Senyuman mengembang dengan sempurna di wajah ayunya. Pagi hari yang selalu indah, dimana sebuah lengan besar dan kokoh akan mendekapnya mesra. Deru napas Sasuke yang hangat dan teratur selalu menyambutnya setiap kali ia membuka matanya dan hal itu membuatnya selalu merasa lega, sebab dengan itu ia tahu bahwa pria ini masih ada bersamanya –di sisinya.

Pagi-pagi yang selalu menjadi mimpi bagi Sakura kini menjadi kenyataan. Setiap hari menjadi spesial karena awal harinya selalu disambut dengan orang yang paling spesial baginya. Tak ada yang lebih indah bagi Sakura dari pada mendapati orang yang paling dicintainya ada di hadapannya, ada bersamanya saat ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling ia sukai. Ia dapat menatap wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang tertepejam pulas, pemandangan yang tidak semua orang di dunia ini dapat menikmatinya. Ia merasa terberkati karena memiliki kesempatan untuk itu setiap harinya. Ya, setiap hari.

Tak banyak perubahan yang signifikan dari wajah pria di hadapannya ini. Tak ada yang berubah selain matanya yang semakin tajam, tulang rahang yang semakin jadi dan poni yang menutupi sebelah sisi wajahnya. Malah bagi Sakura sosok Sasuke yang sekarang ini makin tampan.

Sakura pun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa kecilnya. Ia sangat bahagia, ya…sangat bahagia setiap detiknya. Ia pun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Sasuke yang dingin dan menarik pria itu semakin rapat dengannya. Tangannya mulai mengusap pelan dan sesekali memainkan helaian hitam Sasuke yang memanjang. Tak ada lagi rambut hitam mencuat yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas suaminya. Rambut pria itu sudah memanjang dan Sakura tetap menyukainya, sebab terkesan lebih cocok bagi _image_ Sasuke yang sudah dewasa.

Kecupan-kecupan singkat pun Sakura layangkan ke bibir tipis Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Sakura suka dimana ia bisa mengusik Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri, tak peduli pria itu akan mengatainya menyebalkan atau sebagainya. Ia sering melakukan hal ini dan yang terjadi pun sama seperti saat ini. Sasuke pun bergerak gusar dan kemudian membalas kecupan wanitanya itu dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Hal ini membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan dapat ia rasanya sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya mengusap lembut punggung telanjangnya dan menyelipkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajahnya ke balik telinganya. Tangan itu akan membingkai wajahnya dan menariknya lebih dalam ke dalam ciuman yang dimulainya.

"Sa-sasu_-kun_…"

Sasuke pun sudah membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna dan tatapan mereka pun saling beradu. Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan malu dan Sasuke seperti biasanya hanya bisa mendengus geli. Mau berapa kali pun mereka melakukannya, Sakura akan selalu menjadikannya seperti yang pertama kalinya –termasuk ciuman mereka.

Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar pun mengacak rambut Sakura tak menentu.

"Iseng seperti biasa," ucapnya lalu senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Habisnya! Susah sekali bangunnya," protes Sakura. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tak lama kembali tersenyum pada sosok di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura lekat. Jelas sekali dari tetapannya itu Sasuke tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sasu_-kun_?" Seolah mengerti Sakura pun bertanya.

"Aku bermimpi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kini Sakura yang terdiam. Tak biasanya suaminya ini akan berbicara masalah mimpi.

"Mimpi? Mimpi yang seperti apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. Mengingat isi mimpinya barusan membuatnya merasa hangat dan bahagia.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi tak sabaran.

"Sarada."

Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengarnya. "Sarada?"

Sasuke pun hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura. Wajah wanita itu dengan jelas menunjukkan kebingungannya. Tatapan Sakura seolah meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih diam.

"Hm…Sarada, ya." Tak tahan akhirnya Sakura ambil bicara. "Kau sudah menemuinya?" tanyanya.

"Hn, belum." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Kemarin malam Sasuke baru pulang dari misinya selama tiga hari. Padahal kemarin dirinya pulang tidak terlalu larut, namun kali ini yang menyambut kepulangannya hanyalah istrinya seorang. Sasuke hendak menemui putri semata wayangnya, namun menurut penjelasan Sakura anak mereka itu sejak sore mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Anak itu membawa banyak buku ke dalam kamar dan juga membawa makanannya ke dalam kamar. Tentu saat mendengar hal itu Sasuke merasa marah karena ia sudah melarang anaknya itu untuk membawa makanan ke dalam kamar, namun rasa marah itu dengan cepat terganti oleh rasa khawatir.

Sarada, putri yang sangat disayanginya tak pernah sekalipun melanggar ucapannya. Anak itu selalu menuruti semua ucapan Sasuke dan Sarada selalu mencoba memberikan lebih dari pada yang diminta oleh ayahnya itu. Tidak ada kata pas-pasan bagi Sarada.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau harus menemuinya, ya. Dia rindu sekali padamu," ucap Sakura. Wanita musim semi ini memejamkan matanya dan kemudian kembali merapatkan kepalanya dengan dada bidang suaminya. Suhu rendah ditunjang dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat Sakura enggan untuk segera bangun dan mulai menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Perlahan dapat ia dengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang teratur. Hal ini membuatnya tenang dan merasa sangat nyaman. Sudah hampir jalan delapan tahun pernikahannya dengan pria yang menjadi dambaannya sejak kecil, namun tak pernah pudar sedikitpun rasa cintanya.

"Aku memimpikan Sarada saat ia lahir," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura masih dengan matanya yang tertutup pun menjawab, "Saat Sarada lahir?"

"Hn, saat-saat pertama kali aku melihat kedua matanya."

"Ya, dia bagaikan dirimu dalam bentuk versi perempuan. Aku sampai iri kalian berdua bisa semirip itu," ujar Sakura sambil ikut membayangkan kembali detik-detik dimana ia pertama kali bertemu pandangan dengan buah hatinya.

Sasuke pun mendengus, entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengucapkan hal ini. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Sakura."

"Begitukah? Habisnya…kapan aku mempunyai duplikat?" tanya Sakura begitu saja. Ia selalu membayangkan mempunyai bayi kecil dengan rambut merah muda seperti gulali yang serupa dengan miliknya. Namun meskipun begitu, ia tak pernah menyesali sosok Sarada yang sampir seratus persen memiliki wajah ayahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti akan kode yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya. Meski sudah dewasa tetap saja sikap Sasuke yang tidak peka tidak berubah. Oleh sebab itu Sakura sudah terbiasa berbicara _into the point_ dengan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, sebagai seorang wanita ada beberapa hal yang rasanya ingin lebih dimengerti dari pada harus memberikan pengertian.

"Maksudku? Apa ya? Tidak ad–"

Tok tok tok

Ucapan Sakura terputus seraya suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamar tidurnya. Di rumah ini tak ada siapun selain Sakura, Sasuke dan putri mereka berdua –Sarada.

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa Sarada?" Sakura pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menarik selimut menutupi dadanya. "Sasuke_-kun_, ayo bangun. Cepat," titah Sakura. Ia pun mengguncangkan bahu kokoh Sasuke dan menatap pria itu yang kini tengah mengusap-ucap matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya yang terbalut oleh perban.

"Mama," sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari balik pintu. Tak salah lagi, putri mereka yang tadi mengetuk pintu. "Mama sudah bangun?" ucapnya lagi.

"Iya, Sarada_-chan_! Sebentar," sahut Sakura. Ia pun lekas menggunakan pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi di atas meja kayu di sisi ranjangnya. "Sasuke_-kun_, ayo segera pakai pakaianmu. Sarada sudah bangun," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hn, kau duluan."

Sasuke pun bangkit pula dari posisi tidurnya. Ia masih terus mengusap kedua matanya sambil menguap beberapa kali. Sakura yang sudah berpakaian lengkap lebih dulu bangun dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci lalu sesosok perempuan kecil tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang sayu.

"Sara_-chan_," panggil Sakura lembut. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala putrinya kemudian berlutut menyamai tinggi buah hatinya.

"_Ohayou_, Mama." Sarada pun mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, begitu sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan tadi. Dasar, benar-benar ayah dan anak.

Sakura kemudian memeluk dan mengecup singkat pipi putrinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Hari ini libur, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti mengusap rambut hitam Sarada.

"Mama, Papa sudah bangun? Tidak mau sarapan?" Seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, bocah kecil ini malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Papa? Sara_-chan_ tahu Papa sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria sambil tersenyum pada putrinya. "Ngomong-ngomong sarapan…kau sudah lapar, hm?"

"Ayo Mama dan Papa makan, kita sarapan bersama." Sarada pun meraih tangan Sakura dan hendak menarik wanita itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Sarada, sebentar sayang. Papa baru bangun, Mama juga belum mandi. Sarada pun juga belum 'kan? Mandi dulu, ya." Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya sembari sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Wanita itu hendak memanggil Sasuke, namun entah mengapa buah hatinya yang satu ini pagi ini sampai memanggilnya ke kamar. Lagi pula Sakura baru pertama kali melihat Sarada memanggilnya dan mengajaknya sarapan dengan piayama yang masih lengkap. Biasanya putri kecilnya ini akan mengganti pakaian tidurnya, kemudian baru menyusul ke bawah siap menyantap sarapan yang disiapkan Sakura.

"Sabar ya, sayang. Mama panggil Papa dulu, bagaimana?" bujuk Sakura.

Sarada hanya diam, nampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia pun mengangguk setuju. Baru saja Sakura dan Sarada hendak berbalik dan kembali ke kamar utama di kediaman Uchiha yang satu ini, orang yang dibicarakan sedari tadi tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamar dengan wajah yang sudah jauh lebih segar.

"Papa!" Sontak dengan cepat Sarada langsung melepaskan gandengan ibunya dan segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat putri tunggalnya dan menggendongnya.

Sarada tertawa kecil begitu Sasuke menggendongnya dan langsung memeluk leher pria itu dengan erat. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Kalau mengenai hal ini terkadang Sakura merasa iri karena seolah-olah Sasuke dan Sarada mempunyai dunia sendiri dimana ia pun sebagai seorang istri dan ibu tidak dapat masuk ke dalam dunia itu.

Baginya, Sarada benar-benar _"Daddy's little girl"._

"Papa," panggil Sarada dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya. Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukkannya kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke yang dingin beberapa kali.

"Hn. Ada apa ribut-ribut sejak pagi, hm?"

"Apa Sarada membangunkan Papa? Apa Papa lelah?"

Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecil pada buah hatinya itu. Mata elangnya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura dan istrinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Kenapa bangun begitu cepat di hari libur?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap putri kecilnya yang nampak sedang berseri-seri.

Raut wajah Sarada bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu sudah berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Sarada tak akan sanggup menutupi rasa senangnya begitu ia melihat ayahnya. Entah mengapa, ikatan antara keduanya begitu erat. Sakura pun bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, ia bisa merasakan Sasuke akan jauh lebih melembut saat sudah berhadapan dengan putrinya. Mana sangka, pria yang dingin seperti es itu bisa jadi sangat lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengan si buah hati.

"Ingin segera bertemu Papa. Ayo makan!" ajak Sarada. Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sasuke dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang menjadi aneh. Sasuke tak marah, ia malah mendengus melihat tingkah laku putrinya yang sama jahilnya seperti Sakura.

"Sepertinya Sara_-chan_ sangat lapar, Sasuke_-kun_. Ayo kita makan dulu kalau begitu untuk kali ini," ujar Sakura memutus interaksi intim ayah anak ini. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sarada menuruni tangga kayu di rumah mereka. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah turun lebih dulu pun langsung mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sasuke tetap menggendong Sarada, tak menghiraukan berat badan putrinya yang semakin bertambah. Rasanya Sasuke masih ingin memanjakan putrinya yang ia sendiri pun tak menyangka sudah sebesar ini. Sarada memang baru berumur enam tahun, namun Sasuke tak melihatnya dengan demikian sebab tingkah laku dan cara berpikir Sarada di atas anak-anak seumurannya.

Sasuke bahkan menduga bawa putrinya yang satu ini mewarisi kejeniusan kakaknya, Itachi. Di umur setahun Sarada sudah dapat berlari dengan kencang, dua tahun Sarada sudah mulai membaca meski masih sesekali kesulitan mengeja, lalu di umur tiga tahun putrinya itu sudah banyak membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadinya. Bahan bacaan yang dinikmati putrinya itu beragam, dari cerita dongeng sampai pembahasan yang lumayan berat. Ketika putrinya itu menemui bacaan yang berat dan sulit dipahami, Sarada hanya akan membacanya terus hingga selesai tanpa harus memaksakan diri untuk mengerti. Hobi itulah yang kurang dipahami Sasuke, sama seperti melihat Itachi yang sejak kecil lebih banyak menghabiskan membaca buku-buku milik Fugaku –ayah mereka, kemudian pergi menjelajah kemana-mana.

Ada rasa bangga, namun Sasuke juga khawatir bahwa putrinya ini akan menjadi seideal kakaknya. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke bersama Sakura sebisa mungkin masih terus memanjakannya, mencoba memberikan Sarada dunia yang sesuai dengan umurnya.

Anak tangga terakhir pun sudah Sasuke tapaki. Ia melihat Sakura yang berdiri kaku di depan meja makan. Sebelum bertanya, Sasuke sudah mengurungkan niatannya.

"Kejutan!" seru Sarada lantang. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Papa tercintanya.

"I-ini…" Sakura hanya bisa tercengang melihat di atas meja makan sudah ada tiga piring yang di atasnya terdapat tiga macam makanan yang berbeda namun serupa.

Satu piring berisikan sepotong roti, telur dadar dan salada, satu piring lainnya berisikan selembar roti, potongan tomat dan dua telur mata sapi, dan kemudian satu piringnya lagi berisikan selembar roti, buah _strawberry_ dan telur mata sapi. Di tengah meja terdapat selembar kertas berwarna dan tiga gelas kaca yang kosong.

"Dari mana semuanya?" Sakura berucap bingung. Ia ingat pasti sejak semalam Sasuke terus berada di sampingnya. Dirinya sendiri pun merasa tak pernah membuat ketiga makanan ini sejak kemarin. Sakura terdiam, memutar otaknya.

"Papa, Mama, ini kejutan dari Sarada. Apa kalian senang?" tanya Sarada polos. Ia mencoba turun dari gendongan Sasuke kemudian berjalan meraih tangan Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya erat kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap penuh harap kepada Sakura. "Mama senang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau membuat ini semua?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan lalu melirik Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Sarada…kau…kau membuat ini semua?" tanya Sakura menggantung. Sarada langsung mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua? Kau tahu ini bahaya!?" Suara Sakura terdengar meninggi.

Sarada yang tadinya menatap Sakura penuh harap langsung terlihat kecewa. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika begitu mendengar Sakura menegurnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti ini, Sarada," ucap Sakura tegas.

Sasuke sempat terkejut mendengar Sakura yang bicara dengan nada tinggi. Biasanya wanita itu akan berkata dengan sangat lembut pada buah hati mereka.

"Apa Sarada salah? _Gomennasai_, Mama…" ucap Sarada lirih. Suaranya mengecil dan kepalanya tertunduk.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Sakura melihat dengan teliti tempat cuci piring yang basah, panci yang baru saja di cuci, cipratan minyak di lantai. Minyak?

Sakura langsung berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada. Secepat mungkin Sakura langsung menarik tangan putrinya itu dan melihatnya dengan saksama. "Apa kau terluka? Apa kau terkena minyak panas?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Namun Sarada hanya diam, masih tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian hitam legamnya.

"Sarada," ucap Sakura. Berbeda dari tadi, suara wanita ini sudah lebih melembut. Paham akan apa yang terjadi Sakura pun menghela napas panjang. Betapa cerobohnya ia karena membiarkan rasa paniknya malah melukai hati putrinya.

Tak bermaksud membentak atau menyalahkan tindakan putrinya, Sakura hanya begitu panik dan khawatir begitu tahu anaknya itu melakukan hal yang berbahaya bagi anak seumurannya. Telur dan potongan-potongan itu… Sarada pasti berurusan dengan air, api, minyak dan pisau. Menurut Sakura sangat berbahaya bagi anak berumur enam tahun untuk berurusan di dapur tanpa pengawasan. Sakura hanya begitu mencintai anaknya sehingga takut sampai ada hal yang dapat melukai anaknya itu.

"_Gomennasai_, Mama…" ucap Sarada lagi. Ia merasa terkejut dan sedikit terguncang begitu mendengar orang yang ia tunggu pujiannya malah membentaknya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena kecewa. Namun Sarada menahannya. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak suka orang yang lemah dan cengeng, maka itu ia selalu menahan agar air mata tidak keluar dari matanya.

Sakura pun menatap Sarada dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Bukan ini maksudnya, bukan maksudnya melukai Sarada. Ia pun segera menarik putri kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Sebuah ciuman singkat ia berikan ke pucuk kepala putrinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Maafkan Mama. Mama tidak bermaksud membentak Sarada_-chan_, ya." Sakura mengusap pelan punggung Sarada, mencoba menenangkan perasaan buah hatinya.

Sasuke yang tak ahli dalam hal seperti ini hanya diam mengamati. Dua wanita yang sangat sensitif hatinya. Inilah sisi kemiripan antara anak dengan istrinya yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Sarada tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apa Mama akan memaafkan aku?" tanya Sarada ragu-ragu. Namun dididik menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab sejak sangat kecil, Sarada dengan berani menatap mata Sakura dan menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Sakura tercengang, namun pada akhirnya ia pun tersenyum dan sekali lagi memeluk Sarada.

"Iya sayang, sudah pasti. Maafkan Mama tadi membentak Sara_-chan_, ya. Mama hanya khawatir, tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Sara_-chan_. Sara juga akan memaafkan Mama kan?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Sarada pun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Sasuke dapat bernapas lega karena drama mini di hadapannya barusan akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia, seperti cerita-cerita lainnya yang selalu berakhir _happy ending_.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Sarada ke bangkunya. Ia mengambil posisi di depan meja makan dan mempersilahan buah hatinya itu untuk menduduki salah satu bangku dari empat bangku yang ada.

"Papa, spesial untuk Papa ada tomatnya!" Sarada kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di tempat yang disiapkannya. "Mama ini," ucap Sarada dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sakura.

Pria berdarah Uchiha itu pun menarik piring berukuran sedang itu agar dekat dengan jangkauannya. Ia melihat dua telur mata sapi yang dibuat oleh putri kecilnya itu tidak sempurna. Kuning telurnya telalu matang dan yang satunya lagi tidak berbentuk bulat. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri ia sangat bangga dan bahagia untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh buah hatinya diumur yang semuda ini.

"Papa suka?" tanya Sarada malu-malu. Sikapnya akan menjadi sangat manis jika sudah berurusan dengan ayah tercintanya.

Sasuke pun tanpa ragu langsung menyentuk dahi lebar putrinya –sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sakura dan seperti yang Itachi selalu lakukan padanya. "_Arigatou_," jawab Sasuke.

Sarada mengerti ucapan ayahnya dan ia nampak semakin berseri-seri. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka semua pun memulai kegiatan makan pagi mereka. Sarada nampak dengan lahap memakan makanan buatannya, matanya tak berhenti menatap kedua orang tuanya itu secara bergantian dan ia tak bisa berhenti menunjukkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ini apa?" Di tengah kegiatan makannya tiba-tiba mata Sakura beralih pada selembar kertas berwarna yang tadi sebelumnya ada di tengah meja sebelum akhirnya bergeser ke tepi meja.

Sakura meraih kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Perlahan matanya pun berkaca-kaca dan ia sekali lagi tersenyum sangat puas.

"Sara_-chan_, sejak kapan kau suka menggambar?" tanya Sakura meledek putrinya. Ia tahu sejak kecil Sarada tidak suka menggambar. Putrinya yang satu itu akan lebih suka membaca dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk mencorat-coret kertas dan membuat sebuah gambar. Lagi pula seingat Sakura karena kebiasaan anaknya itu ia tidak lagi membelikan Sarada pensil warna.

Wajah Sarada langsung memerah. Ia pun tersipu malu, "Tidak. Hanya karena demi Mama dan Papa saja. Lagi pula…" Sarada menggantungkan ucapannya. "Lagi pula aku meminjam semuanya dari Inojin."

"Inojin?" Sakura nampak bingung. "Kok bisa?"

"Hn. Saat itu aku... ah, Sarada tak tahu bicaranya, Mama." Sarada mengusap tengkuknya. Ia paling tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Sakura. Bahkan saat berumur empat tahun Sarada mengigit bibirnya sampai memerah karena ia menahan tangis di depan Sakura. Ia tak sengaja memecahkan pot bunga yang Sakura jaga, padahal Sakura sudah memperingatinya agar tidak berlarian namun Sarada melupakannya karena ia saat itu sedang mencoba mengejar Sasuke. Bisa saja ia berbohong karena saat itu ada tiga kucing yang dipelihara oleh Sasuke, namun Sarada lebih memilih mengakui kesalahannya dan pada akhirnya menangis erung-erungan dalam pelukkan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Habiskan dulu makanan kalian," ucap Sasuke menginterupsi. "Sarada, lain kali biarkan Mama saja yang menyiapkan sarapan. Papa tahu kau pintar, tapi ini berbahaya untukmu."

"Iya, Pa. Hari ini kan spesial, Sarada ingin membuat kejutan."

"Spesial?"

Sarada berpikir sejenak lalu menatap ayahnya. "Hari ini hari pernikahan Mama dan Papa. Kudengar Mama bilang begitu sambil mencoret-coret kalender. Mama bilang sudah delapan tahun dan Sarada dengar Mama bilang itu adalah hari yang sangat istimewa, jadi…Sarada ingin membuat kejutan untuk Mama dan Papa."

Pandangan Sasuke pun langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kikuk padanya. "Sakura…"

"Oh jadi karena ini ya Sara_-chan_? Ah…_arigatou_! Terima kasih untuk kejutannya, ya. Tapi Papa benar, ini berbahaya untukmu. Lain kali jangan ya, lebih baik kau ajak Mama masak bersama," ujar Sakura mencoba menutupi kekikukkannya. "Oh ya, gambarmu bagus. Terima kasih, Mama akan menyimpannya. Sekarang cepat habiskan makan kalian, lalu segera mandi."

Sakura yang sudah selesai lebih dulu pun segera membawa piringnya untuk di cuci. Namun sebelum itu ia pun berinisiatif membuat minuman jeruk hangat untuk mereka. Cuaca sedang tidak baik, oleh sebab itu Sakura hendak menyiapkan jeruk hangat agar dapat menghangatkan tenggorokan dan tubuh mereka, serta vitamin C nya baik untuk kesehatan mereka.

Jeruk adalah kesukaan Sarada karena rasanya yang manis namun juga asam. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis dan lebih menyukai rasa asam. Karena itu Sarada dengan cepat langsung menghabiskan makanan serta minuman yang disediakan oleh Sakura. Ia pun segera bergegas ke lantai dua, ke dalam kamarnya dan segera mandi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tadi.

Sakura pun juga segera membereskan bekas makan mereka semua dan siap mencucinya. Sehabis ini ia berencana untuk membersihkan rumah dan juga membersihkan halaman yang mulai tertutup oleh salju. Salju dengan cepatnya turun sejak kemarin malam.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya –menikmati segelas jeruk panas. "Anak itu tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Aku takut merasa kehilangan," ucapnya lagi.

"Dia memang di atas rata-rata."

"Ya, kau benar. Dia sangat mewarisi kejeniusanmu. Aku hanya khawatir, aku takut kalau dia tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman seumurannya karena dia menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku masih ingin memanjakannya." Sakura mengutarakan pemikirannya pada Sasuke. Ia memunggungi pria itu dan sibuk pada cuciannya.

"Kau masih memanjakannya. Jangan khawatir yang terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sasuke merespon dengan tenang. Selalu seperti ini. Ketika Sakura jelas terlihat sedang panik atau khawatir, Sasuke akan tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tetap saja, Sasuke_-kun_. Ia masih enam tahun dan besok baru akan tujuh tahun. Tapi tetap saja…tujuh tahun masih terlalu kecil, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Sakura selalu menjadi ibu yang khawatiran. Ibunya –Uchiha Mikoto –juga bisa dibilang sama seperti Sakura, selalu khawatir jika itu mengenai anaknya. Mungkin inilah sifat seorang ibu di seluruh dunia, namun Sasuke tahu pada saat itu dirinya dan Itachi adalah anak laki-laki sehingga ayahnya selalu melarang Mikoto untuk memanjakan mereka.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sasuke dan Sakura diberkahi oleh seorang putri kecil yang jenius. Meski Sasuke mendidiknya menjadi orang yang mandiri namun Sakura selalu memanjakannya. Rupanya meski Sasuke sebisa mungkin selalu tegas, Sarada malah selalu bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Bahkan Sakura seringkali merasa iri akan kedekatan ayah dan anak yang satu ini.

"Sudah delapan tahun," ucap Sasuke. Kini tubuhnya sudah merapat dengan Sakura yang berada di depannya –memunggunginnya. Sasuke meletakkan gelas kaca di tempat Sakura sedang mencuci semua peralatan makan dan menghembuskan napas panjang di tengkuk istrinya. Sasuke mencengkram bahu istrinya lembut.

Sakura menegang seketika. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia suka setiap sentuhan suaminya itu. Sakura pun mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan busa dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat sebelah mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya kejutan," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Hn?"

"Namanya kejutan, haruskah aku memberitahu padamu?" tanya Sakura iseng. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Apa kuberitahu saja, ya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Aneh? Tidak!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananya di depan wajah. "Tidak yang aneh, kok. Hari ini malam natal dan sekaligus juga hari dimana kita menikah delapan tahun yang lalu. Besok ulang tahun Sarada dan juga hari natal. Aku membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Hanya mengajak teman-teman makan malam ini. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak merepotkanmu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Ng, tidak." Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bantu aku menemani Sarada saja, ya. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Yang lain juga sudah kuberitahu, kok." Tangan Sakura yang agak basah mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke yang dingin. "Ayo mandi air hangat. Aku akan menyiapkan airnya untukmu. Naiklah lebih dulu, biar aku menyelesaikan cuciannya."

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan langsung melenggang pergi dari dapur seperti apa yang Sakura katakan padanya.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

"Papa, bisa taruh ini di atas?" Sarada menunjuk ujung pohon natal yang baru saja ia bangun dengan Sasuke di ruang tengah.

Lima belas menit yang lalu Sakura mengeluarkan kotak yang berisikan pohon natal dari bahan sintetis beserta hiasannya. Wanita itu kemudian meminta tolong pada suami dan buah hatinya untuk membangun pohon natal ini di ruang tengah. Sakura sengaja melakukannya karena ia akan sibuk memasak, sedangkan ia juga sengaja agar Sarada mempunyai waktu yang lebih banyak dengan ayahnya.

Sasuke selalu menghias pohon natal dengan tenang bila ia melakukannya sendirian atau dengan bila dengan Sarada semua akan berbeda. Sakura ingat pasti dimana beberapa tahun yang lalu Sasuke lebih sibuk mengawasi Sarada yang asik memasukkan segala macam hiasan pohon natal ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa menikmati pemandangan itu dan pada akhirnya Sakura yang akan menghias pohon natal itu sendiri.

Sekarang Sarada sudah mulai besar, tetapi menurut Sakura sifat kenakan-kanakan putrinya akan terlihat jika buah hatinya itu sedang bersama ayahnya. Sasuke yang pernah kehilangan keluarga sebelumnya juga tidak pernah segan membanjiri anaknya itu dengan cinta. Ia ingat bagaimana perlakuan ayahnya padanya yang terkesan dingin namun tetap terasa sayang, dan begitulah Sasuke memperlakukan Sarada. Ia tetap tegas namun tak pernah berhenti memberikan perhatian.

Sarada mungkin adalah salah satu dari anak paling beruntung di dunia ini. Mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat keren, cerdas, pahlawan, memiliki kisah yang melegenda, murid para Sannin, bahkan kekuatan dan kemampuan Sasuke dan Sakura –selaku orang tua Sarada –melebihi rata-rata Shinobi lain pada umumnya. Meski sibuk dengan misi dan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, namun Sasuke maupun Sakura tak akan pernah membiarkan putri kecil mereka merasa kesepian.

"Papa, bantu Sarada taruh yang ini di atas." Sarada lagi-lagi menunjuk pohon natal bagian atas. Sarada hanya setinggi paha Sasuke sehingga ia kesulitan untuk menjangkau tempat yang terlalu tinggi. "Bukan di situ, Papa!" rengek Sarada. Ia lagi-lagi menunjuk pohon natal.

"Sarada, kau taruh saja sendiri," desah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ia pun langsung mengangkat Sarada dan menggendongnya. "Lebih mudah 'kan? Ayo kau taruh sendiri dimana yang kau mau," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Hua!" Sarada berteriak senang. "Ke sini Papa, ke situan sedikit!" Gadis kecil itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian menyangkutkan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bola penuh manik-manik emas.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar, Papa. Sarada mau yang itu juga di atas sini," ujarnya lagi dan menunjuk semua benda yang ia maksud. Sasuke tak bisa marah, ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mengikuti kemauan gadis kecilnya.

"Hn."

Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan interaksi kedua anggota keluarganya itu dari jauh. Ia tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang selalu mengikuti mau Sarada. Sakura tahu betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada darah dagingnya itu, sebab bagi Sasuke saat ini Sarada adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Hei, ayo jangan main-main kalian!" teriak Sakura dengan sengaja untuk menggoda mereka. Sakura pun tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Sarada sudah turun dari gendongan Sasuke. Kali ini ia sibuk menaruh hiasan apa saja di bagian bawah pohon. Sesekali wajah Sarada menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Nampaknya anak itu sangat menikmati waktu-waktu bersama ayahnya.

"Papa," panggil Sarada –lagi. Ia menarik sedikit ujung pakaian Sasuke kemudian menatap ayahnya itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hn?" Sasuke menunduk menatap putrinya dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kita perlu menaruh foto keluarga di potoh natal juga?" tanya Sarada polos.

Sasuke nampak diam sejenak –berpikir. Jujur saja, ia kurang mengerti hal-hal seperti ini sebab sejak dulu hal-hal seperti ini selalu diabaikannya.

"Menurutmu perlu?" ujar Sasuke –malah berbalik bertanya ada anak berumur enam tahun yang akan menjadi tujuh besok.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka. Sebuah apron putih nampak pas di tubuhnya. "Kapan selesai menghias pohon natalnya, hm?"

"Mama, apa kita harus menaruh foto keluarga di pohon natal juga?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak, sayang. Ini," ujar wanita itu sambil memberikan figura foto Uchiha dan juga Tim Tujuh. Sarada nampak tak begitu mengerti, namun ia menerima figura yang diberikan ibunya.

"Ini Mama dan Papa?" tanya Sarada yang kini sedang memperhatikan foto Tim Tujuh semasa genin dulu. Mata tajam dan rambut merah mudalah yang membuat Sarada dapat mengidentifikasikan kedua orang tuanya dalam foto tersebut.

"Iya, ini Mama…" Sakura menunjuk gambaran dirinya sendiri di foto itu. "Ini Papa. Foto ini saat kami baru lulus dari akademi. Nanti Sarada_-chan_ juga akan punya teman satu tim seperti ini, lho! Sarada juga akan punya sensei."

"Ini 'kan _Hokage-sama_, Mama!" Sarada menunjuk wajah Kakashi dengan antusias.

"Iya, _Hokage-sama_ adalah guru Mama dan Papa dulu, hm…sampai kapanpun dia tetap guru kami, Sarada."

Sarada mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia melihat foto lainnya.

"Aku suka melihatnya," ujar Sarada. Kini matanya fokus pada foto keluarga Uchiha dimana terdiri dari Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih kecil. "Papa, Itachi _jii-san_ orangnya seperti apa? Apa dia mirip dengan Papa?" tanya Sarada dengan segala ketidaktahuannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura merasa apakah ini pertanyaan yang baik untuk Sasuke? Masalahnya Sakura tahu bahwa masalah Itachi selalu menjadi titik paling sensitif bagi suaminya itu.

"Jii_-san_…tidak, kami berbeda. Itachi mirip denganmu. Mata kalian, kejeniusan kalian, dan pasti kau juga bisa jadi kakak yang baik seperti Itachi," jawab Sasuke sambil memutar kembali memorinya tentang kakak tercintanya yang sudah pergi ke alam sana.

"Kakak?" Sarada bertanya dengan bingung. Tak hanya Sarada, Sakura pun turut mempertanyakan penyataan Sasuke. "Aku jadi kakak? Apa aku akan punya adik, Papa?" Sarada nampak antusias.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Hn? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang santai. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Sasuke memang selalu saja bicara _into the point_ tanpa memikirkan sekelilingnya.

Sakura pun menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan, kurasa memang sudah saatnya." Sakura pun tersenyum hangat.

Sarada belum banyak mengerti sebab Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menceritakan tentang keluarga Uchiha kepala Sarada secara terperinci. Yang gadis kecil itu tahu adalah bahwa keluarga Sasuke sudah meninggal. Namun, mengenai sebab dan sebagainya Sasuke dan Sakura belum menceritakannya. Mereka berniat menceritakannya pada buah hatinya, namun tidak sekarang. Bagi mereka Sarada masih sangat kecil dan dianggap belum waktunya untuk mengetahui bagaimana sejarah dan masa lalu ayahnya –Sasuke. Penduduk desa juga menyembunyikan masalah ini. Mereka tidak ingin lagi mengorek masa lalu yang kelam. Meski Uchiha sudah banyak membuat kekacauan, namun berkat Sasuke sekarang nama Uchiha sudah bersih. Aib Uchiha yang kelam itu sudah dikubur dalam-dalam oleh semua orang.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

Kepulan uap dari panci yang baru saja dibuka menerpa wajah Sakura yang nampak lusuh. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya ia berkutat di dalam dapur. Ia menyiapkan beberapa menu makanan untuk disantap oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya malam ini. Apron putihnya sudah terkena noda merah dan kuning. Bahkan baju merah Sakura sudah terkena debu karena Sakura juga membersihkan rumah sambil menunggu beberapa makanan matang.

Aroma harum makanan langsung memenuhi dapur dan ruang makan. Sejak siang tadi Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sarada. Sakura meminta agar suami dan buah hatinya itu untuk mempersiapkan pohon natal, lalu mengganti seprai bersama-sama dan terakhir yang Sakura tahu Sasuke dan Sarada sedang asik membaca buku di perpustakaan mereka.

"Hm…sebentar lagi, harus bergegas!" ucap Sakura yang baru saja melirik jam yang tergntung di dinding. Ia segera mencuci tangannya dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa macam buah lalu mencucinya.

Sudah lama Sakura tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Kebetulan Shikamaru empat hari yang lalu baru kembali dari Sunakagure, sehingga menurut Sakura ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkumpul. Dua hari lalu Ino baru saja berkunjung ke kediamannya, lalu mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama di malam natal ini. Tahun ini Sakura akan merayakan peringatan delapan tahun pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Delapan tahun yang lalu mereka menikah pada malam natal, lalu tujuh tahun yang lalu Sarada lahir pada hari natal. Musim dingin malah menjadi masa-masa yang hangat bagi Sakura. Ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejatinya di bulan yang akan menutup tahun.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara berat Sasuke terdengar. Ia kini tengah bersandar di tembok yang memisahkan antara ruang tengah dengan ruang makan. "Kau kelelahan," ujarnya.

Sakura sempat terkejut dan langsung refleks menoleh. "Sasu_-kun_?"

"Hn."

"Sedang apa di sini? Kau bersantai saja dengan Sarada."

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. "Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, "Kau temani saja Sarada, itu sudah membantu."

"Dia sudah besar," jawab Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Sakura lalu mengambil sepotong apel yang sedang dipotong oleh Sakura. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tipisnya.

"Sekarang kau berkata seperti itu," balas Sakura sambil terkekeh. "Ini memang sengaja kupotongkan untukmu dan Sarada."

"Ini? Bukan untuk nanti?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau bilang aku dan Sarada harus menjauh dari dapur karena semua untuk nanti." Sasuke mendengus berat.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Tidak, ini 'kan apel. Kalau aku potong sekarang nanti keburu menjadi gelap warnanya, nampak tidak segar lagi. Ini untuk kalian berdua." Sakura memasukkan potongan-potongan apel itu ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Kau bawa ke perpustakaan saja. _Ocha_ kalian masih ada? Atau mau kubuatkan lagi?"

"Tidak perlu Sakura, terima kasih." Sasuke pun mengacak helaian merah muda Sakura dan langsung berbalik hendak kembali ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Sasu_-kun_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu Papa?"

Sarada yang tengah fokus membaca di sofa merah di dalam perpustakaan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Apel, dari Mama." Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk berisikan apel itu di atas meja lalu memberikan garpu kecil dari plastik kepada putrinya itu. "Hati-hati tersedak, pelan-pelan makannya," ucap Sasuke memperingati. Ia pun kembali bergabung dengan Sarada –duduk di sofa merah –kemudian juga ikut menyantap apel yang disiapkan Sakura.

"Hua! Segar!" seru Sarada. Ia memakan apel yang dibawa Sasuke dengan semangat. "Apapun makanan dari Mama selalu enak!" ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan senyuman, namun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Papa, apa Papa tidak punya bacaan lain? Sarada bosan, apa semua cerita selalu berakhir bahagia? Apakah selalu seperti itu?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah buku yang dipegang Sarada. Buku berwarna biru tua dengan gambar seorang gadis, anjing coklat dan juga anak laki-laki yang membawa pancingan. Ia ingat betul bahwa buku itu adalah buku yang dibelikan Sakura untuk buah hati mereka sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Entah apa isinya, namun menurut Sasuke mungkin anak-anak menyukainya.

"Apa karena buku itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk mantap. "Iya, tapi Pa…hampir semua buku fiksi yang Sarada baca, hampir semua berawal sedih lalu berakhir bahagia. Fiksi itu tidak nyata, tapi saat ada cerita biasanya ini ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan manusia yang sehari-hari, bukan? Apa hidup selalu berakhir bahagia seperti itu, Pa?"

"Hm…menurutku iya. Papa tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu." Sasuke berhenti sejenak menarik napas, "Tapi Papa sudah percaya di balik kepahitan hidup dan kepedihan dalam hidup, jangan pernah takut sebab kau pasti akan tersenyum nantinya. Setelah melewati kepahitan dan kepedihan itu kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang setimpal. Percayalah," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Ia menatap Sarada yang sedang mencermatinya, kemudian dengan tangan besarnya Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut hitam putrinya.

"Hidup ini terus berputar. Ada kalanya saat kau tertawa kau juga akan menangis. Tapi…ya itulah hidup Sarada. Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah dewasa nanti. Akan banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, oleh sebab itu jadilah perempuan yang tegar." Sasuke kali ini berucap serius.

Pada awalnya Sarada tercengang mendengar celotehan Sasuke, namun kata-kata Sasuke selalu menjadi sihir baginya. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, Sarada pasti akan mematuhinya dan percaya. Lalu tanpa disangka, Sarada sontak langsung memeluk ayahnya begitu Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Tidak apa, Pa! Sarada punya Papa dan Mama. Bagaimanapun hidup Sarada nantinya, Sarada akan baik-baik saja jika ada Mama dan Papa," ujar Sarada lantang namun agak malu-malu. "Apa Papa sayang Sarada?" tanyanya lagi. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tercengang menatapnya. Sarada yang sekarang masih polos dan jiwa anak-anaknya masih ada. Meski sering terkesan dingin dan irit bicara seperti Sasuke, sesungguhnya dalam hati Sarada adalah anak perempuan manis yang baik hati dan lembut seperti Sakura. Sikap kedua orang tuanya ada pada dirinya, meski milik Sasuke lebih dominan.

"Papa…Papa selalu pergi keluar desa. Papa sering meninggalkan Mama dan aku…" Sarada nampak murung. Tak lama seburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya. "A-aku…aku…maksudku dan Mama juga…hm…merindukan Papa."

Lama menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tak lama Sarada dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terkejut nampak melembut. Pria itu tersenyum dan menatap sepasang_ onyx_ seperti miliknya dalam. "Hn, sangat sayang," jawab Sasuke.

Kini tak hanya Sasuke, Sarada yang awalnya terperangah pun tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Sarada rindu Papa, jangan sering pergi-pergi telalu lama," ucapnya. Ia tak pernah berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya terkejut mendengar isi hati putri kecilnya. Jika menyangkut hal ini Sasuke merasa menjadi sangat sensitif. Dirinya yang biasa berucap tajam menjadi sangat takut untuk berkata karena ia tak mau menyakiti hati putrinya dengan kata-katanya.

"Mau baca bersama?" Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan lagi-lagi menatap Sasuke. Ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya selagi bisa.

"Hn, boleh saja."

Dan Sarada pun berpindah ke pangkuan Sasuke. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Sasuke, tangan kecilnya membuka sebuah buku dan dirinya bersama Sasuke mulai membaca buku itu bersama-sama. Sesekali Sarada membaca dengan lantang, menunjuk kalimat dalam buku lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Dirinya sangat bahagia. Mereka –Sasuke mau pun Sarada sangat menikmati detik-detik waktu ini, dimana mereka begitu dekat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

"Yo! Sakura_-chan_! Hahahaha…"

"_Konbanwa_, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura tertawa sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Naruto dengan hebohnya langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah bersama dengan Hinata dan kedua anak mereka. Mereka berempat nampak kompak. Baik Naruto, Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari, mereka semua menutupi tubuh mereka dengan pakaian musim dingin yang super hangat dan tebal. Di leher Naruto terlilit sebuah syal merah yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Syal merah itu mengingatkannya pada suatu moment dimana Naruto akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaannya.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali," ujar Sakura. Ia berjalan di depan sambil mengajak keluarga Uzumaki ini untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah keluarganya.

"E-eh!? Aku adalah yang pertama datang!?" ucap Naruto heboh. Ia melepas mantel tebalnya dan kemudian membantu Hinata melepaskan mantel tebal Himawari –putri bungsu mereka.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam. "Ya karena kau dua puluh menit lebih awal sampainya. Makanya kubilang kau bersemangat sekali."

"Hehehehe habisnya sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian! Apa lagi si Teme itu, dia sibuk sekali dengan misinya!"

"Ya…mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke_-kun_ memang sibuk, Naruto." Sakura mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak kesepian? Pantas saja cuma ada Sarada! Huaaah kapan dia bisa membangkitkan clannya kalau begitu!?"

"Na-Naruto_-kun_…" Hinata segera memegang lengan Naruto, memberikan kode untuk berhenti meledek Sakura atau Sasuke. Wanita ini tahu bahwa dua teman satu tim suaminya ini sangat temperamental.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak atau sekedar membela diri, sebab apa yang dikatakan Naruto betul adanya, terlebih mengenai masalah Sakura yang kesepian.

"Sakura_-chan_, ada yang bisa kubantu di dapur?" tanya Hinata. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih menggunakan apron dan ia tahu pasti ada suara letupan-letupan sesuatu yang mendidih dari dapur.

"Hm…tidak ada Hinata. Kau tamu, tunggu saja di sini. Mau kusiapkan _ocha_ panas dulu?" tawar Sakura. Ia menaruh bantal sebagai alas untuk duduk di sekeliling meja besar di ruangan tengah. "Silahkan," ucapnya.

"Tidak Sakura_-chan_, aku mau membantu!" Hinata mengucapkannya mantap. "Kita siapkan sama-sama saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ten-tentu tidak, Hinata! Santai saja hahaha terserah kau saja kalau begitu."

Hinata tersenyum puas. Ia tentu merasa tak enak melihat Sakura yang bahkan nampak banjir dengan peluh di suhu yang dingin seperti ini. Pasti Sakura sudah terlalu lama di depan kompor.

"Boruto, temani Himawari bermain ya." Hinata menguap kepala putranya lalu mendekatkan putri kecilnya –Himawari pada Boruto.

"Kenapa aku? Ya sudahlah…" ujar Boruto malas. Ia kemudian duduk lalu menatap Himawari yang nampak sangat ceria. "Hima_-chan_, jangan susahkan _onii-chan_ ya!" ucap Boruto sambil memegang bahu adiknya yang tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan milik Naruto.

Tiba-tiba jitakan pelan mendapat tepat di kepala Boruto. Naruto rupanya baru saja menjitak iseng putranya. "Hanya menemani Himawari yang baik dan manis kenapa gaya bicaramu seperti apa saja, Boruto!" tegur Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Himawari nampak tersenyum senang menatap kakak satu-satunya.

Perhatian Naruto kini berpindah pada Sakura sesaat. "Sakura_-chan_, Teme mana?" tanyanya penasaran. Sejak pertama masuk ia hanya melihat Sakura tengah sibuk di bawah. Mana sahabatnya yang jutek dan dingin itu.

"Hm…dia ada di perpustakaan belakang situ. Kau datang saja, sekalian bawa anak-anak. Sarada juga ada di sana."

"Sarada? Oh...menghabiskan waktu dengan putri kesayangan ya?" Naruto tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke yang punya cap sebagai pria dingin dan tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya itu bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain anaknya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi," sapa Naruto yang baru saja menggeser pintu perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha. Ia langsung membeku begitu melihat pemandangan manis yang bahkan tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Naruto melihat dengan iris biru cerahnya sosok Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Sarada dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu duduk di antara celah kaki Sasuke yang terbuka dan nampak ada sebuah buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Sarada memejamkan matanya, bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit dan dari sini terlihat bahwa gadis itu tengah tertidur. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk putrinya dari belakang, sesekali mengelus pelan surai hitam legam itu dan mengesap harum _shampoo_ yang digunakan Sarada.

"Teme…"

"Hm? Kau…" Sasuke nampak bereaksi datar dan tenang seperti biasanya. "Kapan datang?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto sambil melangkah mendekat ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sarada berada. "Ia tertidur," ucap Naruto lagi –mencoba mencari topik.

"Hn, dia sudah tertidur kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sarada yang terlihat sangat pulas.

"Kalian…." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. Tak lama pria _jinchuriki Kyubi_ ini menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya. "Aku suka melihat kalian seperti ini!"

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua begitu mirip. Dia anakmu, Teme. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto. Kini ia duduk di bangku yang terletak di seberang sofa yang diduduki lawan bicaranya itu.

"Menurutku apa?" balas Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas malas, "Kau bodoh juga! Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya punya putri kecil? Sekarang kita sudah menjadi ayah, Sasuke. Aku selalu merasa seperti mimpi," ujar Naruto menyampaikan pikirannya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam, lalu ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. "Keluarga. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya." Sasuke bernapas lega. "Kau benar, seperti mimpi."

"Hahaha sudah kuduga. Kau menjawabnya sambil tersipu lho! Hahaha…" Naruto nampak begitu senang menggoda Sasuke.

"Hei, apakah hobimu itu ribut denganku, hah?"

"Santai saja, Teme! Hahaha…"

"_Urusai_," ucap Sasuke ketus –dibuat-buat.

Naruto memegangi perutnya menahan agar gelak tawanya tidak pecah sehingga nantinya dapat membangunkan Sarada.

"Kau ini…makanya jangan terlalu sibuk Sasuke. Kasihan Sarada, dia sepertinya masih membutuhkanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama," ujar Naruto. Ia tahu bagaimana kesibukan Sasuke yang seringkali pergi keluar desa untuk waktu yang terkadang sesekali cukup lama.

"Hn, Sarada mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke menerawang kembali kejadian dimana Sarada menyampaikan perasaannya. Sebagai seorang anak yang masih kecil dan polos, ucapan Sarada tadi mampu membuat Sasuke jadi terus memikirkannya. "Aku akan berusaha, tapi memang terkadang sulit."

"Haaaah…tadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura_-chan_ juga. Kau ini masa kalah terus denganku, Sasuke? Bertarung aku yang menang, lomba makan ramen aku yang menang, yang akan menjadi _Hokage_ setelah Kakashi juga aku, yang menikah duluan juga aku dan masa masalah anak saja aku yang menang! Aku sudah punya dua dong! Kalau begini terus kapan Uchiha akan berjaya, huh?"

Empat siku muncul di ujung dahi Sasuke. Naruto suka sekali memancing emosinya. "_Baka_! Jangan kepedean! Kau menyebalkan sekali," ujar Sasuke kesal. Naruto suka berucap seenaknya ditunjang dengan segala kenarsisannya.

"Habisnya benar 'kan? Sarada butuh adik! Hahahaha…" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Kini aku bersyukur karena Kakashi yang menjadi _Hokage_, setidaknya aku punya waktu lebih banyak dengan Boruto dan Himawari untuk beberapa saat ini. Aku ingin mengawasinya tumbuh sampai waktunya nanti." Kali ini Naruto yang nampak murung.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tumbuh tanpa orang tua. Aku melakukan segalanya sendirian dan aku juga sangat kesepian. Aku…aku merasa iri melihat anak-anak lain yang tertawa bersama orang tuanya, merayakan ulang tahun, natal, tahun baru dan moment-moment bahagia lainnya…aku sangat iri," ucap Naruto lirih. "Hal itu begitu menyakitkan, oleh sebab itu aku tak akan membiarkan anak-anakku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mereka punya orang tua," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke diam merenungkan ucapan Naruto. Apa yang Naruto ucapkan hampir seluruhnya sama seperti yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Dulu ia merasa Naruto hanya sok mengerti perasaannya, namun sekarang ia tersadar.

"Kau juga merasakannya 'kan Sasuke? Kau paham maksudku, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Banyak sekali, ya. Sakura_-chan_ pasti kerepotan!" ujar Hinata. Mata peraknya menatap kagum makanan-makanan yang tengah disajikan oleh Sakura. Tak hanya yang sudah tersedia di meja, namun masih ada makanan yang masih dihangatkan atau dalam proses pembuatannya di atas kompor.

"Hari ini sangat spesial Hinata, aku sangat menikmati setiap waktunya." Sakura nampak sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam bumbu ke dalam panci yang di dalamnya terdapat sup berwarna merah yang tengah meletup-letup.

Hinata yang beberapa saat tadi memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura, kini tengah menaruh buah _strawberry_ di atas kue yang berlapis krim putih di atas meja. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri Uzumaki Naruto itu menghias kue buatan Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati. Pada malam natal salah satu hidangan wajib yang harus ada di atas meja adalah kue krim putih dengan hiasan _strawberry_ dan Sakura sudah menyiapkannya.

"Hinata, _gomen_…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"E-eh? Kenapa Sakura_-chan_?" Hinata tampak bingung dengan permintaan maaf Sakura yang nampak kurang beralasan.

"Maaf menganggu malam romantismu dengan Naruto, hahaha…" ledek Sakura.

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi semerah udang rebus. "Sakura_-chan_! Ti-tidak, bukan begitu, kok!" bantah Hinata kikuk.

Sakura menjadi tertawa mendapati respon Hinata yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. "Ia Hinata hahaha jangan malu-malu. Maksudku ini 'kan malam natal, kau juga pasti sudah punya acara sendiri dengan keluargamu 'kan? Maaf jadi menganggu moment spesial kalian."

"Sakura_-chan_ ini bicara apa? Bukan masalah besar kok! Tahun-tahun lalu juga kami biasanya hanya makan malam atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha. Tahun ini _tou-sama_ sudah punya acara dengan keluarga yang lain," ujar Hinata.

"Hm…begitu ya. Habis aku merasa tidak enak saja merusak malam keluarga kalian semua. Habis kita sudah jarang berkumpul, kebetulan ada momentnya jadi sengaja kubuat acara seperti ini. Semoga benar tidak apa-apa."

"_Un!_ Benar! Lagi pula 'kan kalian ini keluarganya Naruto_-kun_. Ia nampak begitu senang mendapat undangan darimu, apalagi katanya ini juga memperingati hari bahagiannya Sakura_-chan_ dan Sasuke_-san_. Kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu juga untuk kalian," jawab Hinata. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Naruto nampak sangat gembira menanggapi undangan makan malam dari Sakura.

"Ah…kalian ini, selalu saja begitu manis! Hahaha…"

"A-ah, jangan begitu Sakura_-chan_," respon Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli. Rasanya masih sama seperti saat masih gadis dulu saja, selalu tersipu malu setiap membicarakan sosok yang selalu mereka cintai itu.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

"Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura juga untuk kita semua di malam natal ini…" Semua nampak mengangkat gelas mereka dan mendekatkannya masing-masing. "_Kanpai_!"

Setelah saling mengadukan gelas mereka masing-masing, setiap orang langsung meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Huaaah! Rasanya sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini, aku senang sekali_-tebayo_!"

"Hahaha rambutmu semakin tua semakin hilang saja Naruto!"

"_Urusai_ Lee! Aku jadi makin tampan, tahu!"

"Sasuke jadi gondrong begitu, aku terkejut," ucap Lee –lagi.

"Dia jadi norak! Kalau aku semakin tampan 'kan? Hihihi dari pada rambutmu itu Lee! Tidak pernah berubah dari zaman purba sampai sekarang."

"Ini ciri khas masa muda, tahu!"

"Kau sudah tua, bahkan kau wariskan rambutmu itu ada anakmu…hah…"

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa ikut tertawa mendengarkan perseteruan Lee dan Naruto. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak menikmati waktu-waktu penuh tawa dengan ledekan dan keributan kecil seperti ini. Semakin dewasa semakin banyak tanggung jawab mereka dan waktu mereka pun juga sudah habis untuk menyeimbangi kehidupan mereka sebagai _shinobi_ dan juga waktu untuk keluarga. Sehingga sangat sulit untuk berkumpul seperti ini.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya! Aaaah aku juga jadi sangat bersemangat!" Kali ini Ino yang buka suara. Meski musim dingin pakaiannya tertap terlihat seksi. Di sisi kanannya nampak Sai yang duduk tenang dengan senyum khasnya. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka berdua. Yang berbeda adalah kini status mereka adalah sepasang suami istri dan juga orang tua dari Inojin –putra tunggal mereka yang seumuran dengan Sarada.

"Kau ini, apa tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Temannya yang satu itu selalu saja nampak seksi dengan dandanannya yang pas, pakaian yang cocok ditunjang juga dengan lekukkan tubuh Ino yang sangat indah.

Ino terkekeh geli. Sakura selalu saja mengkritik apapun gayanya. "Tidak dong! Kan ada Sai_-kun_," ujar Ino sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Sai diikuti oleh gelak tawa semuanya.

Sai hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa. "Ya Ino selalu seperti itu 'kan?" ucapnya.

"O-oh iya! Sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Ha! Temari, Shikamu! Kalian, ya! Sudah lama kucurigai kalian punya hubungan tapi selalu mengelak! Hah! Lihat 'kan, lihat! Kalian menikah juga hahaha!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru dan Temari dengan berapi-api sambil tertawa puas.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. "Sejak lama apa? Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap bertemu denganku," ujar Shikamaru datar.

"Ha-habisnya! Aku kesal! Aku sering memergoki kalian sedang berjalan berdua dimana-mana, tapi selalu saja mengelak tidak ada apa-apa. Hiii dasar…padahal saling tertarik tapi…hahaha dasar _tsundere!_"

"Hei Naruto, saat itu memang benar tahu! Memang tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Shikamaru yang akhirnya terpancing juga.

"Oh…begitu ya…hm…bisa jadi sih. Soalnya waktu aku mengajakmu bertemu dengan wanita itu kau nampak…hihihi," ujar Naruto jahil. Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan ia pun menikmati pemandangan dimana Temari langsung melirik Shikamaru dengan sangat tajam seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Hahaha Temari sepertinya butuh penjelasan tuh, Shikamaru! _Good luck_," ujar Naruto lagi.

Selanjutnya Shikamaru hanya bisa melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Naruto kemudian menoleh menatap Temari dengan tatapan minta pengampunan. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat semua tertawa. Mereka tahu itu hanya buat-buatan Naruto saja sebab memang semua tahu bahwa Shikamaru tidak pernah nampak tertarik dengan wanita lain selain Temari. Hubungannya dengan Ino hanyalah sekedar teman.

"Dari kita semua, cuma Naruto saja ya yang punya dua anak. Hahaha kukira bahkan kau tidak bisa memiliki anak kalau dilihat dari ukuran–"

" –Sai hentikan!" Naruto langsung bergegas membekap mulut Sai dari belakang. Ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau selalu membicarakan milikku! Kau tertarik, huh?"

"Hmmp! Ti-tidak, bukan begitu." Sai nampak sulit berbicara karena Naruto masih membekap mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu diam!"

"K-kau itu…hmmpt, iri…iya, kan?" tanya Sai. Pria itu nampak begitu senang. Meski mulutnya tertutup oleh tangan Naruto namun matanya menjelaskan semuanya. "Dari buku yang aku baca, kalau langsung marah dan salah tingkah berarti yang diucapkan lawan bicaramu itu benar." Suara Sai nampak meredam. Meski ditahan namun Sai dapat mengucapkannya dengan jelas.

"Hei, kau juga sudah melihat. Aku tidak kalah, ya! Dasar Sai bodoh!" Naruto pun menjitak kepala Sai seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada putranya.

"Gimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Hinata? Hinata…bagaimana apa kau pua–"

"Lalalala! Sai hentikan!" Naruto makin mengeratkan bekapannya.

"A-aaa…a-aa…" Hinata nampak langsung merah padam dan gagu seketika. Topik ini sangat sensitif baginya dan membuat wajahnya panas total karena mengingatkannya pada bagaimana Naruto menyentuhnya dan itu membuatnya malu untuk membicarakannya di depan teman-teman.

"Hahahaha…kalian akrab seperti biasanya!" Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Hah, seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak ada bedanya…" Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang nampak memperhatikan perseteruan Naruto dan Sai. Dapat wanita itu lihat ujung bibir Sasuke yang tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sontak Sakura pun langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di bawah meja. Sasuke menoleh dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Chouji_-san_ dan Kiba kemana?" tanya Hinata meredam keadaan yang sempat menjadi sangat heboh tadi.

"Hm…Chouji pergi ke Kiri, dia merayakan akhir tahun dengan keluarga Karui." Shikamaru menjawab setelah menelan makannya.

"Kalau Kiba dia sedang ada kecan penting, katanya." Kali ini Lee yang menjawab.

"Shino kau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Acaraku apa menganggu jadwalmu?"

Shino langsung menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura_-san_! Justru terima kasih telah mengundangku setelah aku sebelumnya pernah ditinggal…"

"Shino kau masih dendam, ya!?" Naruto dan Shikamaru tahu betul maksud Shino. "Itu sudah lewat, kenapa tidak bisa melupakannya? Saat itu aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji dan Neji sedang terdesak tahu!"

Mendengar nama Neji disebut tiba-tiba semunya terdiam. Mereka tahu nama-nama yang baru disebutkan tadi adalah mereka-mereka yang pergi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan misi membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa saat sehabis ujian _Chuunin_ dulu. Sasuke pun sudah tahu cerita ini dari Sakura dan ia merasa terkejut mendengarnya.

"Neji…besok kita datang ke makamnya, ya?" tawar Tenten. Ia tahu bagaimana Rookie 9 masih sangat kehilangan Neji meski sudah lewat beberapa tahun lamanya. Tenten pun saat ini masih merasa terpukul, namun karena ia yang paling dekat dengan Neji ia bisa merelakan pria itu pergi. "Kalian mau?"

Semua pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka tak pernah melupakan sosok itu, sosok teman seperjuangan yang harus pergi lebih dulu dari mereka semua saat perang beberapa tahun silam. Ada penyesalan, namun mereka tetap menegarkan hati mereka dan percaya bahwa Neji masih bersama mereka.

"Besok aku akan bawa bunga yang banyak dari toko," ujar Ino. Kemudian para wanita yang lainnya seperti Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata menjadi tertarik dan hendak membeli bunga dari toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Mereka pun kembali sibuk menyantap makanan yang sudah disajikan oleh Nyonya Uchiha sambil berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Tak lama Kakashi yang masih menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ ke enam dan juga Gai yang duduk di kursi roda datang bertamu. Kedua guru itu juga masuk dalam hitungan undangan. Iruka sedang pergi dalam misi dengan yang lainnya oleh sebab itu tidak dapat hadir. Kedatangan Kakashi dan Gai disambut dengan sangat heboh oleh mereka-mereka yang sudah hadir lebih dulu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, mereka bagai bernostalgia kembali.

Semuanya pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makan mereka, kini ditambah Kakashi dan Gai. Semua nampak antusias menanggapi celotehan dari masing-masing orang di sana. Sesekali mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, sehingga menimbulkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Di tengah-tengah suasana heboh seketika Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terdiam. Pria itu hanya menatap tiap gerak-gerik sahabat-sahabat mereka lalu sesekali tersenyum samar. Pria itu sejak tadi tidak sekalipun buka suara. Sakura yang merasa khawatir pun menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di bawah meja dan menggenggamnya erat –lagi.

"Sasu_-kun_? Ada masalah?" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke sontak menoleh, ia terkejut oleh gerakan Sakura. Diam berpikir akhirnya pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya seolah tak percaya. "Kau yakin? Apa kau lelah? Apa terlalu bising? Kau mau istirahat?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Mata hijaunya menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Hn, tidak Sakura. Baik-baik saja," jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura masih bertanya –tak percaya.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendengus, "Baiklah…kau memang keras kepala. Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sudah lama terakhir aku melihat kita berkumpul seramai ini."

Sakura tercengang. Rupanya hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Semenjak mereka dewasa dan sibuk oleh keluarga dan misi masing-masing, waktu untuk berkumpul sangat tersita. Palingan Sakura hanya paling sering bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata saja.

"Rupanya kau memikirkan hal itu…"

"Memangnya salah?"

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak, tentu tidak. Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Hn, _arigatou_."

"Jangan terus-terusan berterima kasih padaku, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sakura pun tertawa kecil lalu ia pun bangkit menuju dapur diikuti oleh Hinata. Rupanya Hinata paham bahwa Sakura ingin mengeluarkan makannya lainnya sehingga menurutnya ia harus membantu Sakura membawa makanan itu.

Sesampainya di dapur Hinata dapat melihat Sakura mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang dapat dikatakan sangat banyak dari dalam lemari es dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Sakura juga mengeluarkan tiga macam _pudding_ serta flanya.

"Hinata…" ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_? Ada apa?" Hinata berjalan mendekat pada Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka.

"Ini…menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata melihat objek yang dimaksud Sakura dan sepasang mata peraknya berbinar.

"Wah! _Sugoi _Sakura_-chan_! Terlihat enak sekali," ucap Hinata girang.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu kapan aku harus mengeluarkannya?"

Sakura dan Hinata nampak berpikir. Rupanya yang menjadi bahan omongan dua ibu cantik ini adalah sebuah kue _tart_ dengan tulisan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sarada. Sakura ingin membuat kejutan untuk putrinya.

Sebelumnya, Hinata tadi sempat membantu Sakura menaruh buah _strawberry _di atas kue, namun kue itu hanyalah kue untuk malam natal yang sudah Sakura siapkan untuk teman-teman. Rupanya selain itu Sakura sudah menyiapkan satu kue lagi yang _pure_ seratus persen dia yang membuat dengan penuh rasa cinta. Kue itu adalah kue untuk ulang tahun Sarada besok, bertepatan pada hari natal.

"Biasanya kami hanya merayakannya bertiga. Kali ini aku ingin merayakannya bersama yang lain juga, apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata pun menggeleng seketika. "Tentu tidak! Lagi pula banyak anak-anak yang lain berkumpul, Sakura. Aku rasa Sarada akan sangat senang karena ulang tahunnya yang kali ini dirayakan bersama-sama."

"Benarkah? Hm…aku ingin dia menjadi anak yang lebih terbuka dengan yang lain," ujar Sakura.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu bersama Hinata. Dari sana ia dapat melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama-sama di dekat pohon natal. Boruto dan Shikadai nampak sedang menemani Himawari bermain mainan yang dia bawa dari rumah, sedangkan Sarada nampak sedang duduk tenang di pojok ruangan. Di sebelah kanannya terlihat Inojin sedang mengajak Sarada bicara. Mereka berdua nampak berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Sangat berbeda dengan Boruto yang sesekali berkelahi dengan bocah yang merupakan duplikatnya Lee.

"Dia paling akrab dengan Inojin karena mereka sering bertemu," ujar Sakura.

"Iya, Boruto dan Sarada jarang sekali berbicara bahkan saat bayi pun dalam _box_ bayi mereka bisa bertengkar dan dua-duanya nangis meraung-raung, hahaha…" Hinata tertawa geli mengingat kembali bagaimana putranya itu selalu menganggu Sarada.

Mempunyai orang tua dari satu tim mau tak mau membuat Boruto dan Sarada sering bersama sejak bayi. Namun sama seperti ayah mereka, Boruto dan Sarada sering sekali berkelahi. Boruto memang terlahir jahil seperti Naruto. Sejak bayi ia sering sekali tiba-tiba menarik dot Sarada, merebut mainan yang sedang dipegang Sarada, menarik-narik rambut hitam Sarada sampai menepuk-nepuk wajah gembul Sarada. Hal itu membuat Sarada menjadi menjauhi Boruto –meski dalam arti lain.

Saat mereka mulai agak besar Sarada mulai menjaga jarak. Dalam hatinya ia jengkel melihat Boruto yang nakal di matanya, sebab ia pun juga sudah mempunyai banyak pengalaman dengan Boruto.

Sedangkan dengan Inojin, Sarada lebih bisa berkomunikasi karena Sakura dan Ino sering bertemu. Sejak bayi pun mereka berdua sering berjumpa dan dibiarkan bermain bersama. Namun pembawaan Inojin yang jauh lebih tenang bisa membut Sarada mau tak mau sesekali bersemu merah. Jadi Sarada, Inojin dan Boruto adalah teman sejak bayi, itu karena pengaruh dari orang tua mereka. Jika sudah besar nanti sangat menarik jika ada kisah cinta segi tiga di antara mereka.

"Iya aku ingat kok, hahahaha…dan aku selalu ingat bagaimana wajah Naruto dan Sasuke saat membela anak mereka. Gen mereka sangat kuat rupanya, sampai-sampai putriku saja yang perempuan dari fisik sampai sikap lebih cenderung sangat Sasuke."

"Sarada_-chan_ cepat tumbuhnya, ya." Hinata kali ini berucap.

"Haah…kau benar Hinata. Dia sangat cerdas dan jadi terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya, namun untunglah di depan Sasuke dia sangat manja. Semoga saja Sasuke_-kun_ punya banyak waktu untuknya, aku khawatir dia terlalu sibuk di luaran sana."

"Naruto_-kun_ juga sibuk. Boruto terlihat sekali sering berbuat onar di rumah untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya. Naruto_-kun_ paham, namun _image_ Naruto_-kun_ dan Sasuke_-san_ sudah sangat membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini, mempunyai banyak tugas."

"Iya, tapi untunglah mereka dipercaya oleh warga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan," ujar Sakura. Wanita itu sibuk membawa piring-piring berisi buah-buahan. Piring-piring yang sudah kosong di atas meja pun Sakura sudah bawa ke dapur untuk dicuci.

Anak-anak sudah makan dan para ibu juga sudah menyiapkan sendiri untuk anak-anak mereka. Meski terlihat tidak begitu akrab tetapi anak-anak mereka rupanya bisa bergaul satu sama lain, begitu mirip dengan mereka.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura, Sasuke. Makan malam yang sangat mewah!" Temari tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak makan sebanyak ini hingga rasanya perutnya sangat penuh.

"Sama-sama, Temari! Sering-seringlah main ke sini," ujar Sakura menanggapi.

"Iya, kita janjian saja. Aku sering kok main ke sini," timpal Ino.

Teman-teman yang lainnya pun ikut mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalas dengan baik oleh Sakura. Wanita itu meski lelah namun ia sangat senang hari ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia seringkali merasa kesepian karena Sarada sibuk di akademi dan belajar, sedangkan Sasuke sering pergi untuk misi. Namun kali ini rumah ini terasa begitu ramai.

"Sakura ini untukmu," ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah ia berikan pada Sakura. "Kado pernikahan untukmu dari Naruto dan aku," ucapnya lagi. Tak hanya itu kini Hinata mengeluarkan sekotak lagi, "Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sarada_-chan_." Hinata berbisik pelan kali ini.

Teman-teman lainnya pun tersenyum lalu mengikuti Hinata. Setiap dari mereka memberikan bingkisan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menebak hadiah apa yang diberikan untuk memperingati hari jadi yang baru delapan tahun, tapi wajah wanita itu bersemu sangat merah ketika Ino dengan gesitnya memberikan Sakura sebuah kantung lalu berbisik tepat di depan telinga wanita musim semi itu.

"Sebuah pakaian dalam seksi demi makmurnya clan Uchiha," bisik Ino genit. Ia suka sekali menggoda Sakura dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang sensitif.

"_Ba-baka_!" Sakura pun reflek memukul bahu Ino yang disertai tawa Ino yang menggelegar dan juga senyuman Sai yang pernuh arti. Ah….pasangan yang satu ini pasti sengaja.

"Terima kasih Ino dan juga Sai," ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Yang lainnya hanya saling menatap bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dibisikkan oleh Ino.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kita nyalakan kembang api. Anak-anak pasti suka, perhatian mereka pasti teralih dan kita bisa memulai rencana kita." Naruto berucap, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, lebih baik lebih cepat. Sebentar lagi pukul dua belas malam, kalau terlalu pagi anak-anak keburu mengantuk dan udara di luar sangat dingin!" ujar Sakura. Ia sudah melihat Himawari dan anak-anak yang lainnya sudah beberapa kali menguap lebar di sana. Nampaknya anak-anak sudah bosan dan siap tidur.

"Oke! Para pria tolong siapkan yang diluar, ya?" Tenten kini siap beranjak mempersiapkan semuanya. "Aku dan para perempuan akan membereskan ini semua."

Sakura pun langsung menolak, "Jangan! Sudah kalian santai saja. Biar aku yang membereskan ini semua."

"Iya, biar aku membantu Sakura. Kalian tunggu saja di sini," ujar Sasuke menimpali. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura bekerja sendirian karena ia tahu Sakura sudah bekerja sejak tadi pagi.

"Sasu_-kun_…"

"Ah! Romantis sekali! Sudah, _Teme_! Sini kau! Bantu aku dan yang lain saja di depan menyiapkan ini, ya." Naruto langsung bangun berdiri dan menarik Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka pun semua akhirnya bubar dan mulai menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ini tidak apa-apa kalau diletakkan di sini?" Lee menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk di belakangnya.

Setelah menyantap buah-buahan yang disiapkan Sakura dan Hinata sebagai hidangan penutup, acara makan mereka telah usai. Kini para lelaki alias ayah-ayah muda itu sedang berada di halaman samping rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka semu nampak sedang sibuk menyiapkan kembang api.

"Hn, taruh saja." Sasuke meresponnya datar lalu kembali sibuk mengeluarkan kembang api dari kardus berukuran sedang.

"Ini pasti juga akan menjadi pemandangan khusus untuk warga lainnya," ujar Sai. Ia nampak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar. Huaaaaaa ini sangat menyenangkan! _Hanabi_!_ Hanabi_!" jerit Naruto girang.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengehela napas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Bahkan terkadang Naruto dan Boruto jadi nampak sebaya karena sikap Naruto yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hentikan Naruto. Lebih baik kau membantu kami dari pada hanya menjadi tim hore di sana, cepat kemari." Lee menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berisikan beberapa kembang api batangan kecil yang bisa dimainkan oleh anak-anak.

"Shikamaru, kau panggil anak-anak ya," ujar Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu hanya duduk manis bersama sahabat terdekatnya –Gai –sambil memperhatikan setiap aktivitas anak satu generasi di bawahnya.

Kakashi yang sibuk dan penat menjadi seorang _Hokage_ sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktunya demi memenuhi undangan murid perempuannya. Sakura selama seminggu ini sudah empat kali mengundangnya dan Kakashi tentu saja merasa tak enak. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura sangat semangat untuk membuat acara ini.

Tak lama anak-anak dengan mantelnya mulai berlarian keluar. Inojin dan Sarada berjalan santai di belakang. Mereka menatap kembang api yang sudah disiapkan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Huaaah! _Hanabi_!" ujar Himawari dengan suara cemprengnya namun sangat menggemaskan.

Naruto langsung menggendong Himawari lalu memberikan sebatang kembang api pada putrinya itu. Anak-anak yang lain pun diberikan masing-masing satu. Orang tua mengawasinya karena mereka menggunakan sarung tangan dan akan sangat mudah tersambar api.

Sayangnya dingin dan lembabnya udara membuat api menjadi sulit menyala, namun dengan bantuan jurus Sasuke, semua bisa teratasi dengan baik. Rencana mereka pun berjalan dengan lancar.

Para ibu pun satu persatu menyusul dari dapur. Mereka datang lalu menemani buah hati mereka masing-masing. Tawa ceria pun terdengar, semua nampak begitu senang dan menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Jadi rencanamu berhasil?" Suara tinggi Inojin terdengar.

Sarada yang ditanya pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn, begitulah."

"Lalu?"

"Ya…Papa dan Mama nampak sangat senang," ujar Sarada. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana reaksi Sakura dan Sasuke tadi pagi. Meski sempat marah, akhirnya Sarada paham itu semata-mata karena kedua orang tuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Baguslah, jadi tidak sia-sia." Inojin tersenyum sama seperti Sai.

Keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan sambil memegang kembang api. Percikan apinya tertangkap jelas di kedua bola mata mereka. Sarada memberikan kejutan pada Sakura atas masukan dari Inojin. Saat itu Ino sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura sambil membawa Inojin.

Berbeda dengan Boruto, Inojin dengan ramahnya akan menyalami Sarada dan mencoba berbicara pada gadis kecil itu. Sarada pun akhirnya bisa terbuka dan mereka sesekali sering membicarakan hal-hal kecil. Meski Sarada sering merespon dengan singkat dan terkesan dingin, namun Inojin pasti akan tetap tersenyum ramah dan tulus padanya. Senyuman bocah laki-laki itu seringkali mengingatkan Sarada pada sosok Sakura yang selalu tersenyum padanya ataupun pada Sasuke.

"Hn, _arigatou_. Terima kasih telah membantu," ucap Sarada. Ia mencoba bersikap lebih lembut pada Inojin. Sulit memang, namun ia mencoba. Meski sering berbincang seperti ini, namun mereka akan tetap terlihat jauh dan kaku di akademi. Moment-moment seperti ini hanya bisa terjadi jika kedua orang tua mereka bersama saja.

"Bukan hal yang besar, untung kalo orang tuamu senang, ya!" Inojin pun tertawa dan mau tak mau Sarada pun ikut tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian dari belakang mereka berdua. Keduanya pun sontak langsung menoleh. Sarada terkejut bukan main melihat sosok ibunya tengah membawa sebuah kue kesukaannya dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala. Mata gadis kecil itu langsung berbinar dan ia tercengang.

"Sara_-chan_, selamat ulang tahun ya. Mama sayang padamu," ujar Sakura kemudian. Ia memberikan kue itu ke pangkuan Sarada lalu mencium dahi buah hatinya itu.

"Tiup lilinnya Sarada!" seru Naruto heboh. Ia dan beberapa teman yang lain masih bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dalam hitungan detik Sarada langsung meniup lilinnya –ia mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati sebelumnya.

"_Semoga Papa, Mama dan aku bahagia selamanya."_

Kini Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada buah hatinya. Dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke mengacak rambut putrinya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sarada. Kau sudah jadi anak yang baik, Papa senang." Sasuke berucap dengan malu-malu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang dirinya memang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata manis.

"Papa!" Sarada pun langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Ini kejutan dari Mama dan Papa?"

"Semuanya membantu," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

Semua langsung mendekati Sarada dan memberikan selamat. Bahkan Boruto yang menjadi musuhnya pun memberikan ucapan meski dengan membuang muka.

"Ini balasan untuk yang tadi pagi. Bagaimana? Kau bahagia?" tanya Sakura setelah semua nampak menikmati kue buatan Sakura sambil bermain kembang api.

"Aku bahagia. Ada Mama, Papa dan juga yang lain. _Arigatou_," ujar Sarada. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang pun diseka oleh Sakura.

"Iya, ini karena kau selalu jadi anak yang baik. Selalu menjadi kebanggaan Mama dan Papa. Teruslah buat Papamu terkesan, ya?"

"Hn!" Sarada mengangguk mantap sambil menikmati kue buatan ibunya. Rasanya memang enak dan Sarada bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya telah membuatnya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

"Tidurlah Sakura, kau kelelahan." Sasuke kini berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Wanita itu menuju ruang tengah –tempat dimana Sarada tengah menunggu mereka.

"Iya, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku mau kasih hadiah dulu," jawab Sakura.

Di ruang tengah ia bisa melihat Sarada yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa di sisi pohon natal. Putri mereka nampak sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"Sara_-chan_, sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo ke kamarmu," ucap Sakura. Ia mendekat pada purtinya itu lalu mengusap lembut wajah Sarada yang sedikit memerah.

"Iya Mama, ayo kita semua tidur."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci lalu membawanya ke atas sofa.

"Sebentar…Mama punya sesuatu," ucap Sakura. Dirinya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap putrinya. "Ini hadiahmu Sarada," ujar Sakura lembut. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna _peach_ ke Sarada. Buah hatinya nampak terlihat _excited_ menerimanya.

"Apa isinya, Mama?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Dari pandanganya ia seolah berkata pada Sarada untuk membukanya jika ingin tahu. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sarada pun segera membuka kotak kado yang Sakura berikan. Begitu dibuka betapa senangnya dia. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah _sweater_ dengan warna kesukaannya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat sebuah gantungan berwarna merah muda –sangat Sakura sekali.

"Kau ini perempuan, putri Mama. Kau harus lebih feminim," ujar Sakura. Ia melihat Sarada mengeluarkan gantungan dan sweater dari kotak. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka, Mama!" Sarada tersenyum. "Meski warnanya terlalu Mama sekali, tapi gantungan ini manis juga."

"Hihihi kau 'kan anak mama. Ini gantungan dari Mama anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan, ya. Maaf kalau kau keberatan menerimanya," ujar Sakura. Ia tahu putrinya itu kurang mempunyai aksesoris yang kesannya 'anak perempuan' sekali. Pakaian Sarada pun Sakura yang memilihnya, namun Sarada menerimanya dengan senang hati. Gadis kecilnya itu belum begitu peduli dengan penampilannya.

Sasuke rupanya yang memandangi dua perempuan paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu pun ikut bergabung. Di tangannya juga sudah ada dua benda.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke. Ia memberikan sebuah buku pada Sarada. Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang memberikan kado yang dibungkus lebih dahulu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat into the point, oleh sebab itu Sasuke selalu member hadiah secara langsung pula.

"Papa…ini…" Sarada tercengang. Ia membaca judul buku yang Sasuke berikan dan wajahnya langsung berubah ceria. "Ini buku yang berbeda dari biasanya," ucapnya lagi.

"Kali ini buku misteri," ujar Sasuke.

Ia ingat beberapa saat yang lalu Sarada baru saja mengungkapkan kebosanannya membaca buku anak-anak yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Untung saja saat perjalanan pulang dari misi kemarin, Sasuke sempat mampir di salah satu toko buku dan membeli sebuah buku misteri. Ia teringat akan putrinya lalu ingin membelikannya buku. Sasuke tidak terbayang sama sekali buku seperti apa yang akan ia belikan untuk buah hatinya itu. Cukup lama melihat-lihat Sasuke tertarik pada salah satu sampul buku yang kesannya sangat Sarada sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun langsung membeli buku itu dan menjadikannya hadiah ulang tahun untuk putrinya.

Sarada memang berbeda. Ia lebih senang dibelikan buku atau barang-barang berguna lainnya dibandingkan diberikan boneka-boneka yang biasa dimainkan anak perempuan. Di dalam kamarnya hanya ada dua buah boneka, itu pun adalah dua boneka kesukaannya yang memang sudah ada sejak ia bayi. Begitu beranjak umur enam tahun, boneka-boneka yang ada sejak ia bayi dipindahkan ke dalam perpustakaan dan hanya disisakan dua di kamarnya.

"Papa, terima kasih. Kebetulan sekali!"

"Hn, bacalah. Kalau kau suka Papa akan belikan lagi yang lain," ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa senang sebab pemberiannya disukai oleh putrinya itu. "Lalu…" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kuning. Sasuke pun langsung bergegas membukanya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sarada dan Sakura.

"Hadiah natal. Semoga kalian suka," ujar Sasuke lagi. Terlihat dua pasang jepit rambut sederhana tersusun di dalam kotak itu. Sasuke juga membelinya saat perjalanan pulang dari misinya. Biasanya ia akan pulang tanpa melihat-lihat atau berbelanja. Namun wajah Sakura dan Sarada sering terbayang sehingga Sasuke ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_…bahkan untukku pun juga ada?" Sakura berucap tak percaya. Ia terlalu fokus pada acara malam ini dan ulang tahun Sarada sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan atau membayangkan mendapatkan hadiah dari suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Kau bahkan bertanya? Tentu saja mau!" Sakur langsung mengambil dua jepitan itu lalu menyematkannya di rambut merah mudanya. "Pas sekali untuk menahan poniku yang sudah panjang. Kau perhatian sekali!" Sakura lalu mendekat pada Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat karena ada Sarada yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sasuke_-kun_, untuk hadiah natal aku juga membelikanmu sweater biru muda. Mirip seperti punya Sarada. Tapi aku menaruhnya di kamar, nanti kau lihat ya."

Sarada langsung membuang muka melihat adegan romantis kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Sara_-chan_ mau pakai juga?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada pun menggeleng. "Sudah mau tidur, Ma. Besok saja Sarada pakai. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Pa?"

"Hn, kau benar. Cepat tidur," ujar Sasuke.

"Maafkan Mama ya sayang karena membuatmu tidur sangat larut begini. Sudah lewat dari jam dua pagi, kau harus istirhat juga. Besok siang kita jalan-jalan ya merayakan ulang tahunmu dan natal lagi." Sakura segera merapikan kotak-kotak dan bungkus yang berserakan. Ia siap-siap mematikan lampu-lampu.

"Ayo kita naik bersama," ujar Sarada. Ia mengucek pelan matanya dan menguap. "Kita tidur," katanya lagi.

"Iya Sara_-chan_, sebentar ya. Mau _ocha_ atau coklat panas sebelum tidur?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak, Ma. _Arigatou_," balas Sarada.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Besok pagi saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, istirahatlah." Sasuke langsung menggendong Sarada.

"Dasar manja," ucap Sakura meledek Sarada. Ia mengusap rambut putrinya itu. "Spesial hari ini Mama dan Papa antar ke kamar ya."

"Hn!"

Mereka bertiga pun segera bergegas naik ke lantai dua, tempat di mana semua kamar berada. Sasuke dan Sakura mengantar Sarada ke dalam kamarnya. Tak langsung tidur, Sarada menahan Sasuke untuk menemaninya sesaat. Sakura yang ingin mandi sebelum tidur pun lebih dulu kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sarada dan Sasuke berdua.

Sarada bercerita tentang bagaiamana bahagianya ia mendapat kejutan dan hadiah dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Biasa mereka hanya merayakan bertiga sambil makan siang atau makan malam, namun kali ini Sakura merayakannya tepat pada pukul dua belas malam, saat pergantian hari.

Tak lama kemudian Sarada pun terlelap. Sasuke menatap Sarada penuh arti. Teringat kembali akan mimpinya pagi ini, tenang kelahiran putri tunggalnya itu. Benar kata Sakura, waktu sangat cepat berjalan. Kemarin rasanya buah hatinya itu masih sangat mungil, masih berwarna putih kemerahan. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi dan besar. Anaknya telah beranjak menjadi anak yang cerdas dan baik, sesuai harapannya. Umurnya sekarang sudah tujuh tahun. Masih banyak waktu untuk belajar dan Sasuke sebisa mungkin akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani putrinya itu tumbuh menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat.

.

.

.::oOo::.

.

.

"Sarada sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Hn, tidak terbangun sama sekali," jawab Sasuke sebagai balasan. Pria itu membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Hahaha…dia sepertinya kelelahan sekali ya."

"Dia bangun pagi sekali."

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia mengingat kembali kejutan kecil yang Sarada siapkan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Iya, karena kejutan yang dia siapkan dia jadi harus bangun super pagi. Benar-benar anak itu…"

Sasuke ikut-ikutan Sakura menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mereka berdua. "Sama sepertimu, suka kejutan"

"Memangnya buruk?" tanya Sakura. Wanita itu jadi memikirkan alasan Sarada memberikan kejutan untuknya. Semua dilakukan oleh gadis kecil itu karena tahu bahwa kemarin adalah perayaan hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura jadi mau tak mau tersenyum. Memang sejak Sasuke pergi untuk misi, tak jarang Sakura mendumel dan berkata keras-keras bahwa kemarin adalah hari yang spesial, namun tak disangka bahwa buah hatinya memperhatikan dan mengingat semuanya.

"Karena hari pernikahan…delapan tahun lalu…" Sakura memutar kembali memorinya. Hatinya menjadi hangat mengingat bagaimana mengingat kebahagiaan yang datang padanya. "Aku sangat bahagia kala itu…bahkan sampai sekarang, aku sangat bahagia, makin bahagia."

Sakura pun dengan gesit langsung menoleh kepada suaminya yang masih menatap langit-langit. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahagia?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun kini ikut menoleh –menatap lekat sepasang emerald Sakura. "Harus berapa kali kau tanyakan hal itu padaku?" jawabnya balik bertanya.

"Memangnya salah? Aku penasaran saja…apa kau bahagia?"

Sasuke nampak enggan menjawab. Ia malah menatap Sakura semakin dalam. Dari matanya Sasuke mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya.

Wanita merah muda itu malah menjadi merona karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tangannya pun langsung beralih mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke. Ia menyeka pelan poni Sasuke yang sudah memangjang dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna. Sakura sangat berharap sebenarnya bahwa mata pria yang dicintainya itu keduanya kembali normal, namun apa daya _rinnegan_ dimata kiri Sasuke tidak dapat hilang.

"Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang…mau kupotongkan sedikit?" tawar Sakura. Biasanya selama ini dialah yang akan memotong dan merapihan rambut Sasuke yang memanjang.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Sakura pun nampak tak suka sebab diabaikan.

"Matamu…apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh pelan ujung mata kiri Sasuke. Ia meraba wajah Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan bagaikan patung pahatan yang sempurna di matanya. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menikmati wajah seindah ini.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memilih bungkam. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat –tak terlihat hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sasu…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura yang menghadapnya untuk mendekat. Sekali pergerakan pria itu sukses telah mendekap Sakura dan dengan lembut pria itu mengecup belahan hatinya. Perlahan dan dengan sangat lembut Sasuke menggulum bibir kemerahan Sakura.

Sakura yang tersentak lama kelamaan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka tangan yang hampir membunuhnya kini tengah mendekap, mengusap tubuhnya lembut dan hangat. Ia tak pernah menyangka mulut yang selalu berucap pedas dan menolaknya kini tengah menciumnya mesra, menyalurkan perasaannya dan terasa hendak mengingini dirinya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura pun membingkai sebelah wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ia menarik wajah pria itu untuk semakin mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini Sasuke sedikit berpindah menindih tubuh Sakura. Selimut mereka pun sedikit merosot ke bawah.

Setelah pasokan oksigen mereka habis, Sakura pun berinisiatif mengambil jarak lebih dulu.

"Sa-sasu…" napasnya masih terputus-putus. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

Dada Sasuke pun turun-naik –mengatur napas. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Haaah….haaah…jangan membuatku takut," ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Dahi Sasuke pun mengkerut seketika. "Meninggalkan? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ha-habisnya…sikapmu yang suka tiba-tiba seperti itu kadang suka membuatku takut. Aku takut seperti kau akan meninggalkanku," bisik Sakura lirih. Wanita itu sangat ketakutan tiap membayangkan Sasuke akan pergi kembali meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk meninggalkanmu. Hidupku…sudah tak ada lagi yang kucari," terang Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura dengan pelan. "Hidupku sudah sempurna, karena kau." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura yang terasa sedikit dingin dan basah.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca seketika. "Jadi kau bahagia, hm?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan tengkuk Sakura. "Hn, tentu." Lalu ia mengecup lembut tengkuk istrinya itu.

"H-hei! Geli Sasuke," protes Sakura. Wanita itu menarikkan bahu kirinya menahan geli dari kecupan-kecupan Sasuke di sana. "Kau ini, kenapa jadi begini, hm?"

"Kau yang ingin suami romantis," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"E-eh? Dari mana kau tahu itu!?" Sakura gelagapan. Pasalnya ia pernah berkata pada Ino bahwa dirinya ingin suami yang lebih romantis, namun dia ingat pasti saat itu dirinya sedang di rumah sakit dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ino dan Sasuke juga jarang bertemu, lagi pula mana punya nyali Ino untuk menyampaikan hal semacam itu pada Sasuke.

"Jadi…sekarang ceritanya kau sedang bersikap romantis?" tanya Sakura iseng.

Sontak Sasuke langsung menarik diri. Ia langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura, pria itu kembali pada posisinya kemudian menarik selimut dan menghindar.

"Hei! Kenapa malah mengacuhkanku?" tanya Sakura heboh. Dapat ia lihat wajah Sasuke yang merona. Ah…pria itu bisa malu juga ternyata.

"Sudah, tidurlah." Sasuke malah berucap ketus –dibuat-buat.

"Sasu…" Sakura mencoba menarik tubuh Sasuke agar pria itu menyamping menatapnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah, hm? Kau malu? Hahaha…" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke pun langsung menoleh dan tidur menyamping. Ia segera menarik Sakura lagi ke dalam dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajah Sakura di dada bidangnya. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Sakura tidak melihat wajahnya dan berhenti meledek dirinya.

"Tidurlah, sudah hampir pagi." Sasuke menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura dalam-dalam –membuat dirinya tenang seperti biasanya.

Sakura pun mau tak mau menurut. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengusap lembut punggung pria itu. Pakaian yang digunakan Sasuke terasa sangat lembut dan sedikit dingin. Hal itu membuat Sakura menariknya dan semakin membuat tubuhnya menempel pada Sasuke. Berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut tebal di musim dingin adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Waktu-waktu seperti ini tidak bisa dirasakan setiap saat, hanya satu tahun sekali dalam periode tertentu.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang hendak diucapkan suaminya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura pun terdiam lalu lama-lama ia sadar akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"E-eh!? Tidak! Enak saja! Sejak kapan kau jadi menyebalkan?" Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke akan pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya lagi tengah menggoda pria itu meski pria itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Sasuke pun mendengus menahan tawa. Ia menyeka poni Sakura yang memanjang lalu mencium dahi Sakura beberapa detik. Sakura yang sempat bergerak gusar pun kembali tenang. "_Oyasumi_," ucap Sasuke sebelum dirinya hendak memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke…" kini berganti Sakura yang memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Aku…" Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Aku…aku selalu senang melihatmu tersenyum, apa lagi jika yang membuatmu tersenyum adalah aku," ujar Sakura tulus. Sasuke bisa merasakannya, ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dan kehangatan dari ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Memang kau alasannya. Ternyata kita mempunyai pikiran yang sama," jawab Sasuke samar. "Sudah, tidurlah. Sehabis sarapan besok kita jalan-jalan dengan Sarada," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sebentar lagi matahari akan hadir dan mereka sudah harus segera bangun –meski akan lebih siang dari hari biasanya. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sangat lelah oleh sebab itu wanita itu harus segera terlelap.

"Benarkah? Pasti sangat menyenangkan…" Sakura membayangkan bagaimana moment dirinya dan Sarada jalan-jalan bersama di sekeliling desa. "Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak Sasuke."

"Hn, besok sekalian kunjungi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Sasuke teringat akan ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang sangat bawel dan berisik namun dapat membuatnya rindu juga.

"Iya, Sarada pasti senang. _Oyasumi_ Sasuke_-kun_, _aishiteru_," gumam Sakura. Suaranya mengecil menandakan wanita itu sudah hampir masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Benar saja, sebab tak lama Sasuke dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar kelelahan. Sasuke pun memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menikmati wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Wanita itu telah membuka cerita baru dalam hidupnya. Wanita itu telah menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah mendapatkan segalanya. Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna, namun bagi Sasuke dengan adanya Sakura dan juga putri kecil mereka, dirinya pun merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Dia bahagia, tak peduli berapa ribu kali Sakura menanyakannya padanya, jawabannya tetap satu.

Ya, **dia bahagia**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HUAH! Akhirnya tamat! Hahaha 16k :"D Maafkan aku yang telah menyita banyak waktu kalian untuk membaca fic yang…..entah dibilang apa hahahaha

Semoga saja bisa menghibur dan diterima dengan baik oleh para SSL semua :D Aku memang bukan author senior yg wow dan gimana-gimana, masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Tolong diingatkan dan ditegur ya, masukkan dan pesan kesan dari para readers semua sangat berarti buatku, aku menunggunya lho! Hahahaha Maafkan untuk typo, akan kuperbaiki lagi.

Aku sangat ingin berpartisipasi dalam event ini, aku merasa sedih melihat fic SasuSaku sudah mulai sepi. Semoga banyak event-event yg bisa meramaikan dunia per-FF-an yang berbau SasuSaku ya! Haha susah sih soalnya udah official!

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasukkan Sarada dalam fic. Aku masih belum konsisten menggambarkan karakternya, tapi menurutku akan sangat manis jika ada anak perempuan yang terkesan dingin dan jutek namun bisa menjadi sangat manja dan lembut di depan ayah dan ibunya. Aku bukan org yg dekat dengan ayahku, jadi aku begitu senang saat bisa menggambarkan interaksi hangat dan intim antara Sarada dan Sasuke…Semoga readers suka ya!

Sarada di sini baru berumur 7 tahun, kubuat masih kecil namun cerdas. Entah…kayaknya kalau udah keburu lebih besar lagi dia bisa cenderung jadi tsundere yg malu2 bakal manja2an sama ayahnya! Hahaha makanya kalo masih kecil kan minimal masih polos juga dan jujur

Yosh sekali lagi semoga fic ini bisa menghibur :D

Btw aku tak tahu ini masuk rate T atau M haha XDDDD

Okay, ditunggu reviewnya ya! ^^ Nasehat akan sangat membangunku untuk bisa berkarya dan memberikan yg lebih baik lagi untuk kalian semua~~~

Oh ya! SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU 2015 NANTI YA READERS! SEMOGA TAHUN DEPAN MENJADI TAHUN YANG LEBIH BAIK UNTUK KITA SEMUA YA!

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
